


Master Or Slave

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry tiene deudas y necesita dinero rápido. Encuentra un anuncio en el periódico que pide un actor para un solo día de filmación. Harry acude al lugar, pero lo de "corte independiente" es un eufemismo para el tipo de película.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.





	1. El Anuncio

Harry Potter era un chico normal recién graduado de la universidad. Sus padres le habían podido pagar la matrícula en la universidad elegida por él y ahora estaba enfrentándose al reto más grande de su vida: pagar su propio departamento.

No es que sus padres lo hubieran corrido de casa, sino que él mismo había decidido irse, ya que su madre se embarazó por segunda vez. Harry acababa de recibir su diploma cuando su madre empezó a sentir nauseas a extraños horarios y luego de varios días así, su padre por fin la convenció de ir al médico y simplemente les dijeron que la señora Potter, a sus más de 40 años, iba a ser madre otra vez.

Harry estaba muy feliz con la perspectiva de un hermanito o hermanita, pero estaba dolorosamente consciente de todo lo que implicaba un bebé y quería que sus padres pudieran dedicarle toda su atención al pequeñín o nenita, así que sencillamente decidió irse a vivir por su cuenta.

Ahora estaba en la disyuntiva de si vivir con otras personas o rentar un lugar él solo. Finalmente, Harry se decidió por vivir solo y ahora estaba frente a un lugar llamado “Dante’s Inferno”. Lo cual, no era lo que parecía. El lugar en realidad se llamaba “Enchanted Blocks” y era una especie de fraccionamiento de pequeños departamentos para solteros. Cada edificio tenía nombres extraños y él buscaba específicamente Godric’s Hollow.

Finalmente, Harry tuvo que usar el croquis y localizo el edificio Godric’s Hollow justo frente a Spinner’s End y al lado de Little Hangleton, entre los tres edificios, hacían un curioso corredor.

Godric’s Hollow estaba construido en ladrillo rojo y se veía como una residencia universitaria como las de las películas estadounidenses. Little Hangleton parecía un edificio de abolengo, pero de abolengo de pueblo, intentando dar ínfulas de grandeza y riqueza pero fracasando al verse recargado. Finalmente, Spinner’s End parecía ser una especie de edificio industrial venido a menos, y tenía cierto aire gótico y de abandono.

Harry se encogió de hombros mentalmente y se encontró con Albus, su futuro casero, justo frente a la entrada de Godric’s. Albus era tan viejo que le era difícil a Harry, reconciliar la joven voz del teléfono con el anciano parecido a Merlín de Disney, que tenía enfrente.

—¿Señor Potter? —.

—¿Señor Dumbledore? —.

—Perfecto, te imaginaba algo más alto—Harry resoplo mentalmente—Bueno, es excelente conocerte en persona. ¿Vamos? —Dijo Albus, señalando el camino.

Godric’s Hollow por dentro, era realmente como una residencia universitaria, pero sin tanto alcohol. Había varios pelirrojos pululando por el edificio y parecían estar emparentados. Una chica de cabello enredado estaba con una pila de libros en la sala del lobby del edificio y se veía la salida a una especie de patio interior que tenía una piscina y aparatos de ejercicio.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y finalmente, al final del corredor, estaba su departamento.

Por dentro, era justo lo que buscaba, una recamara, cocina, una sala/comedor, un pequeño estudio y un cuarto de lavado. No necesitaba más. Tenía una cantidad considerable ahorrada para sus gastos y esperaba conseguir un empleo pronto, así que este lugar era ideal y estaba a menos de media hora de su antiguo hogar en auto. Si sus padres necesitaban algo, podía ir hasta allá a un taxi de distancia.

—Me lo quedo—Dijo Harry.

—Perfecto—Dijo Albus, extendiéndole una tabla con el contrato encima—Firme aquí, aquí y aquí—Albus señalo los lugares y Harry firmo—Bien, aquí tiene sus llaves y cualquier cosa, puede hablarme por teléfono o ir con el señor Filch, el conserje—.

—Muy bien, gracias señor Dumbledore—.

Albus estaba retirándose cuando se volteó y miro a su nuevo inquilino sonriendo—Oh, y ya que ahora es parte del edificio, llámame Albus, nadie por aquí me dice señor—Le dijo Albus, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry le dio un asentimiento, antes de que el hombre saliera de su radar. Ahora Harry estaba explorando su nuevo departamento y viendo que su balcón estaba justo al lado de uno en Little Hangleton y enfrentado a otro de Spinner’s End.

* * *

Harry ya se había adaptado a la vida en Godric’s luego de haber asistido a una fiesta hecha por los terribles gemelos Weasley. ¡Y vaya fiesta! Harry había bebido como vikingo, descubrió que había encontrado a un amigo nuevo en Ronald, el hermano menor de los gemelos y una cómplice de chismes en Ginny, la hermana menor de los gemelos. Luego, se había encerrado con Bill, el hermano mayor, para una sesión de besuqueo y terminó la noche enredando las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Charlie, otro hermano de los gemelos.

Charlie le había hecho el desayuno al día siguiente, y le dio analgésicos para su resaca y “otros dolores”. Le había gustado mucho Charlie, pero ambos sabían que solo había sido “algo de una vez”, así que repitieron luego de desayunar y se despidieron en términos cordiales.

El resto de la semana, se topó con Hermione, quién le regaño sobre la fiesta y su aspecto al día siguiente y él le dijo que se perdiera. Luego de esa semana, empezó tratar a la chica y descubrió que ella estaba becada en Oxford para una maestría y por eso se la pasaba con la nariz enterrada en los libros. Luego de enterarse de eso, para Harry fue más fácil entender a la chica y descubrió a su siguiente mejor amiga, aunque fuera mandona.

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses cuando Harry empezó a notar que su cuenta bancaria estaba disminuyendo drásticamente y empezó a preocuparse. Había estado buscando trabajo, pero los sueldos que ofrecían como cocinero, eran simplemente infames y los horarios horrendos, y aun no tenía la experiencia para pedir empleos de chef, o siquiera sus-chef.

Harry una vez más pensó en si había sido buena idea estudiar gastronomía, pero se sacudió la cabeza, para aclarar sus ideas. Hubiera sido lo mismo en cualquier carrera, se recordó a sí mismo, así que empezó a buscar en “otros empleos”, seguro de que habría al menos un pequeño empleo que podría hacer para ganar algo de dinero en lo que conseguía un mejor trabajo que los que había visto.

Finalmente, luego de algo más de un mes, encontró un pequeño anuncio que decía buscar un joven actor sin experiencia para una película de corte independiente. El pago sería de alrededor de mil libras por día. Harry fue al casting, esperando que lo de “sin experiencia” fuera algo “muy necesario”.

* * *

El lugar del casting era… extraño, todo de blanco y con sillones de cuero negro o café, y sin pinturas o algo que le diera vida al lugar. Había hombres y mujeres muy hermosos, haciendo fila para este empleo y a Harry le dieron el número 364. Suspirando, Harry se armó de paciencia y rezó porque lo eligieran para lo que fuera el papel.

Pronto, salieron muchos de los chicos, llorando o moqueando, y hasta espantados por alguna razón. Harry estaba temiendo sobre el trabajo, pero aguantó estoicamente sus temores. Más pronto de lo que quería, ya estaba sentado frente a una cámara, manejada por una mujer rubia muy bella y otra mujer de cabello negro, también muy hermosa, sentada con una tabla con papeles y escribiendo cosas en ellos.

—¿Nombre? —.

—Harry P-Potter—¡Demonios! Había tartamudeado. Nada indicaba mejor “nervioso” que el tartamudeo. La mujer levantó la mirada de sus papeles y observó a Harry mientras la rubia hacia algunas cosas con la cámara.

—Bien, Harry. Continuemos, ¿Edad? —.

—20 años—.

—Aquí en tu solicitud dice que ya te graduaste de la universidad ¿Gastronomía? —.

—Así es señora—.

—Llámame Bella, señora me hace sentir vieja—Harry asintió. Bella le hizo algunas preguntas extrañas como su último estado de salud y cuántas parejas sexuales había tenido. Harry se sonrojo con esta pregunta, pero contestó que “las suficientes”. La tal Bella, escribía y escribía y le preguntaba algunas cosas a la rubia, a la que llamaba Cissy y esta le contestaba en su lenguaje técnico sobre encuadre y “que la cámara lo adoraba”, fuera lo que fuera eso.

>> Bien, Harry, tienes el empleo. Cissy te dará el guión y al final de la filmación, tendrás mil libras. La cita sería aquí mismo, pero en el estudio B. Desayuna bien, ven bañado pero no te acicales, aquí te darán el vestuario y el maquillaje y cubriremos tus comidas de ese día ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Harry asintió—Bien, Cissy querida, dale el contrato estándar y la copia del guión. Yo voy a despedir a los demás—.

Bella salió de la sala y Cissy le dio unas 3 hojas y una cuarta con un contrato sencillo, y al leer el guión, busco inmediatamente el contrato… ¡Harry había aceptado salir en una porno! ¡Oh Dios! Harry se mordía las uñas. Por un lado, ¡eran mil libras! Y no es como que la idea de tener sexo no le gustara, pero si era una mujer se complicaría… leyó de nuevo el guión y vio que su escena era con un hombre. Suspiró aliviado. No tendría que follar con una mujer.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Necesitaba el dinero. No es que lo necesitara ahora, pero si quería conseguir dinero para seguir viviendo por su cuenta sin molestar a sus padres y en algún momento, poner su propio restaurante, necesitaba un empleo que le permitiera ahorrar sin sacrificar su departamento y el lugar simplemente era excelente. Podría buscar un lugar más barato, pero ese lugar podría estar muy lejos de sus padres y quería estar cerca de ellos y su hermano o hermana…

Cissy vio la tormenta mental del chico y se acercó—Supongo que no entendiste el lenguaje clave del anuncio ¿Cierto? —Harry asintió—Descuida, mira. Este trabajo no es para todos, pero es legal, divertido y conoces gente que luego te puede ayudar. Yo misma he producido mis propias películas con el dinero que gano, haciendo esto para mi hermana Bella. Bella es la mejor directora de “películas para adultos” del Reino Unido y créeme que varios de sus actores terminaron siendo actores “serios”. Ella tiene contactos que cuidaran tu imagen, si tú lo deseas, nadie debe saber que trabajas de esto—.

—¿En serio? —Harry la miró esperanzado.

—En serio, ya verás. Este trabajo es divertido y Bella siempre escoge a lo mejor de lo mejor, así que debe haber visto potencial en ti—.

Harry aún estaba aprehensivo pero más relajado—Gracias erh… ¿Cissy? —.

—Me llamó Narcissa, pero todos aquí me llaman Cissy. Mi hermana se llama Bellatrix, pero prefiere Bella y mi marido Lucius, el maquillista, lo conocerás el día de la filmación. Tranquilo Harry, puedes no firmas si gustas, pero te recomiendo que te des una oportunidad en este medio—.

Cissy dejó a Harry con sus pensamientos y luego de otros tantos minutos de deliberación, Harry firmó el contrato. Finalmente, no es como si fuera un virgen. No si la mitad del equipo de rugby de su universidad tenía algo que decir al respecto. Y el profesor de administración… y su jefe de prácticas…

Si, Harry suspiró. Además de la cocina, era “muy bueno” en otra cosa.

* * *

Harry siguió las indicaciones de bella y desayuno bien, pero ahora, mientras Lucius, el marido más rubio de Cissy lo estaba preparando, se encontró con nauseas. Lucius era increíblemente parecido a su esposa en esto, y empezó a calmarlo, diciéndole que era normal estar nervioso. Que solo hiciera las cosas “naturales”, que todos eran muy profesionales y que sería una filmación rápida.

La porno era de un chico universitario que iba por una mejor calificación con su profesor y este le pedía el cuerpo para pasarlo. Luego, el profesor le decía que el director quería verlo y el director también tenía sexo con el chico.

Harry suspiró, solo tenía que follar dos veces y serían mil libras. De alguna forma se sintió un poco prostituido, pero sacudió la cabeza, no había tenido suerte con los trabajos tradicionales y si podía hacer esto, quizás lo contratarían para otras películas y si jugaba bien sus cartas, podía ahorrar para su restaurante.

Harry ahora estaba vestido al estilo “estudiante de alcurnia”, y fue presentado ante sus coestrellas.

Tom Riddle sería el profesor, aunque no se veía mucho más viejo que 26 o 27 años, guapo, ojos azules y cabello negro y hermoso, se veía demasiado caliente en ese traje de profesor y con esos lentes… Harry recordó las pornos que tenía debajo de su cama con un sexy profesor de lentes. Este trabajo sonaba cada vez mejor.

Severus Snape, por otro lado, no se veía mayor a 30 años, pero tenía este aire patricio, nariz aguileña, ojos negros, cabello largo y anudado en una trenza, vestido de Armani y con accesorios que indicaban estatus y poder, y el hombre no los necesitaba, exudaba esta aura de dominio…

Bueno, esto ciertamente iba a ser divertido.

Ambos actores le dieron la bienvenida, y al parecer, habían sido advertidos por Cissy, de que era su primera “escena”, así que le dijeron que sencillamente fuera “natural” y ellos se encargarían del resto.

Tom se sentó en el escritorio y se hizo un trabajo manual rápido, antes de que Bella gritara acción, así que Harry sabía que Tom estaba duro mientras él se acercaba como el “tímido estudiante”.

—¿D-Disculpe p-profesor? —.

—¿Qué sucede señor Smith? —Dijo Tom, mirando con sorna al personaje de Harry.

—Me preguntaba si… usted… si… es que, verá… mi nota es… y mi familia—Harry parecía genuinamente perdido e incluso se mordió los labios con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué exactamente esta insinuando señor Smith? ¿Quiere que modifique sus calificaciones? —.

—¡Por favor, por favor, profesor! —Harry se lanzó a agarrar las solapas del traje de su “profesor”—¡Haré lo que me pida! —Se veía tan desesperado. Tom pensó que el joven tenía madera de actor, a futuro.

—¿Lo que yo pida Smith? —Harry se retiró lentamente.

—Lo que usted me pida, profesor—Tom volteo y enfrento al chico con una sonrisa lobuna. Luego, fue hasta al “puerta” y la cerró. Volvió a sentarse y se abrió la bragueta, sacando su miembro erecto de sus pantalones.

—Desnúdate Smith—.

Harry parpadeo confundido, pero empezó tímidamente a quitarse la ropa, dejando que la cámara grabara cada pedazo de piel que iba siendo dejada desnuda. Tom se acercó y empezó a besar al chico, dejándolo jadeando por más, mientras sus manos amasaban su culo desnudo.

Con algo de “rudeza”, “Smith” fue tendido sobre el escritorio del profesor, mientras este empezaba a dirigir su boca a la región sur y procedía a chupar el miembro “naturalmente” erecto de Harry. Harry no sabía que alguien podía besar así, o agarrar así su trasero, pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo esto. Así que la boca de Tom sobre su pene y sus manos abriéndole se sentía simplemente glorioso y gesticulaba en respuesta.

Cissy acercó la cámara hacia el rostro de Harry, mientras Bella le decía que siguiera filmando. Raramente podían hacer tomas continuas y este chico era excelente, cualquier espectador podía conectarse con el “inocente chico” que ahora estaba siendo “atacado” por su sexy profesor.

Tom se desvistió por completo, se puso el condón frente a la cámara (por las estrictas regulaciones de salud, Bella fue de los primeros directores en adoptar este sistema de “enfoque” para evitar futuras demandas de actores sin escrúpulos) y procedió a colocarse frente a Harry y abrir sus piernas, y elevándolas hasta sus hombros.

Entro de un golpe en el chico y este grito entre dolor y placer y Tom empezó a embestir en serio, dando en la próstata del chico cada vez (ventajas de la práctica constante) y pronto, Harry se retorcía pidiéndole más a Tom, a su “profesor”.

La escena fue sobre el escritorio y luego, Tom colocó a Harry sobre él y lo llevó encima suyo hasta la silla, donde procedió a hacer que rebotara sobre su miembro, impulsándose sobre los posabrazos, hasta que la cámara enfoco la eyaculación de Harry y Bella por fin dijo corte.

Harry estaba ruborizado al máximo y dejo que Tom se separara de él mientras una chica lo llevaba a su camerino a ducharse y que tomara una siesta para la siguiente escena en cuatro horas.

Luego de la siesta, comida y ducha, Harry fue masajeado y revisado por el médico, dándole el visto bueno para la siguiente escena. Harry había disfrutado su escena con Tom, a pesar de que el hombre era de “grueso calibre” y se sentía algo “adolorido” por ello, pero luego de descansar, se sentía renovado.

Una de las chicas le dio un gel que le garantizó, iba a adormecer un poco la “zona afectada” y le dijo no tan crípticamente, que lo necesitaría con Severus. Harry trago en seco. Si Tom había sido algo “duro” de llevar ¿Qué tan grande estaba Severus?

Severus estaba “sentado” en su despacho, vestido con un traje Armani, aún más caro que el que Harry le había visto usar antes, lo que quería decir que Severus vestía Armani para diario ¿Tan bien se ganaba en el porno? Como fuera, ahí estaba Severus en su posición y Harry solo tenía que seguir en su papel.

—¡Acción! —Dijo Bella y esa fue la señal de Harry.

—¿Me mandó llamar, director? —.

—Siente Smith—Dijo Severus, señalando la silla delante de su escritorio. “Smith” se sentó, a la espera de la razón por la cual había sido “convocado”. El “director” espero un tiempo prudencial y entonces dejó sus papeles y miro a “Smith”—¿Tiene idea Smith, del problema en el que se ha metido con su profesor? —.

—N-no se dé q-que habla, señor director—.

Severus se paró y empezó a pasear, poniendo nervioso a Smith. Severus se detuvo y dio una vuelta histriónica—Hablo del hecho de que tuvo relaciones sexuales con su profesor, a cambio de una calificación aprobatoria—.

—Y-yo…—.

—Su profesor podría perder su trabajo…—.

—¡NO! ¡Por favor, señor director! ¡Él no hizo nada malo! ¡Haré lo que sea! —Se lanzó “Smith” a los pies del director.

Severus se relamió los labios mientras Harry le miraba con ojos suplicantes. El muchacho era bueno. Cuando acabara su trabajo aquí, podría perseguir una carrera de actuación en serio, si es lo que realmente quería. Uno casi podía oler la desesperación y lujuria que emanaba del muchacho.

—¿Lo que sea, Smith? —Harry se sonrojo, ya que esa era la señal para el porno.

—Lo que sea… señor director—.

—Desnúdate chico—.

El director se sentó en su silla y empezó a ver como la blanca piel de “Smith” se revelaba. El director se acercó, cuando estuvo completamente desnudo Smith, y empezó a masturbar al chico mientras lo forzaba a mirarlo directo a los ojos, antes de eyacular en la mano de Severus.

Severus llevó toda esa semilla a la entrada del muchacho, empezando a trabajarlo rápidamente, y sintió algo de humedad gelatinosa. Gel lubricante con adormecedor. Una de las chicas debió dárselo, eso insensibilizaría al chico lo suficiente para poder llevarlo un poco más rudo, que es lo que requería la escena.

Ya completamente desnudo, Severus acercó a Harry hacia sí, y lo recargo en sus brazos mientras él se sentaba en la silla amplia del “director” y empezaba a empalar al chico quién gimió realmente por la intrusión. Severus marcó un ritmo fuerte, ansioso, donde el chapoteo podía oírse sobre los gemidos de ambos. Cissy capturaba los besos entre ambos y alternaba con las embestidas de Severus.

Finalmente, Harry se separó de Severus y empezó a moverse fuera del guión, cabalgando a Severus por su cuenta, de forma que se veía mucho mejor la escena, hasta que Harry gritó su liberación y el semen que arrojó, pintó un diseño sobre el pecho de Severus.

Un lánguido beso y un abrazo posesivo en el regazo del director y Bella por fin gritó—¡Corte! —.

Harry se retiró, con todo el cuidado que pudo poner, de Severus y busco a una de las chicas para que le dieran una bata o algo. Finalmente, llegó una con una bata esponjosa y una botella de agua. Bella estaba diciéndole a Cissy que este día habían grabado todo lo necesario para ir a postproducción.

Bella se fue haciendo planes en voz alta, mientras Cissy le decía a Harry que esperara en su camerino. Severus ya estaba lejos e iba hacia su propio camerino.

Harry se volvió a bañar, se puso de vuelta su ropa y comió algo de la bandeja de bocadillos que tenía. Finalmente, llegó Cissy con el doctor quién hizo un examen rápido y solo le dio un gel para las “rozaduras” internas. Harry se sonrojo, pero aguantó estoicamente su vergüenza.

Cissy le dijo que Bella quedó tan complacida por su desempeño, que le daría el doble del pago acordado y quería ver si estaría dispuesto a hacer otra película en un futuro.

Harry le comentó sobre que no estaba seguro por si algún conocido llegaba a ver esta película, siempre podría decir que fue porque necesitaba el dinero rápido, más de una, no sería fácil de explicar.

Cissy le explico que todas sus películas se distribuían en japón y varios países asiáticos. Todos muy lejos de Inglaterra. Además, todas sus películas no eran para el mercado homosexual varonil, sino para el mercado femenil. Harry parpadeó confundido y Cissy le explico sobre mujeres que les gustaba ver a dos hombres teniendo sexo.

Harry estaba renuente, pero le dijo a Cissy que no se cerraría a la idea. Cissy sintió que era lo mejor a lo que podrían llegar y le pago a Harry. Harry ahora tenía dos mil libras, suficiente para un tiempo de renta. Quizás no tendría que pensar mucho tiempo lo de ser actor porno un tiempo. Como fuera, Harry se retiró de ahí, mientras pensaba sobre las cosas de los últimos días.

Harry estaba llegando a su edificio, cuando vio una forma familiar en el balcón aledaño al suyo, pero en Little Hangleton. ¡Tom Riddle era su vecino! Y por si fuera poco, otra figura iba llegando detrás de él y observó a un ensimismado Severus Snape entrar a Spinner’s End.

¡Todos vivían a metros de distancia! ¡Oh Dios! Esto iba a ser tan embarazoso. Y por causa de los destinos, Riddle volteo hacia abajo y vio la mata de pelo negro de su co-estrella de ese día y luego vio a Severus, quien a su vez, volteó hacía Harry, sintiendo la intensa mirada del chico sobre él.


	2. Nom De Guerre

Esta tenía que ser la invitación a tomar el té más incómoda de todos los tiempos ¡Seguro! Tom propuso que dado que eran vecinos, debían conocerse mejor, no es como si tuvieran mucho que ocultar ahora. Eso dijo Tom, y sin saber cómo, Harry se vio a si mismo arrastrado al departamento de Tom. El edificio de Tom era bastante diferente del suyo. Mientras Godric’s era vibrante y bullicioso, todo en este edificio gritaba estatus y dinero… de una manera muy vieja.

Tom sirvió el té en un juego de porcelana que se veía, había visto mejores épocas, pero que era hermoso precisamente por eso. A Harry le gusto el departamento, que casi evocaba esas películas de Orgullo y Prejuicio que a su madre le encantaba ver (Lily Potter tenía una colección de ese título de Jane Austen, retratado en todas las versiones posibles, incluso Orgullo, Prejuicio y Zombies y la versión Hindú llamada Bride & Prejudice), al menos la versión de la BBC.

Tom mismo traía una ropa que bien podría haber pasado por victoriana o de la época de la regencia, pero que no podría haber pasado por un noble mayor, sino apenas algún lord. Tom se veía bien.

Severus estaba vestido todo de negro, gótico definía mejor el estilo. Botas industriales, pantalón de cuero y una camisa llena de correas que recordaba a la ropa de Edward Scissorhands, excepto que tenía trazas de red en algunos lugares, y eso explicaba porque Severus no estaba asándose como pollo en horno justo a mitad de la primavera.

—El siguiente té, Riddle, será en mi casa—Dijo Severus, sorbiendo su té negro muy cargado, con limón y sin azúcar, mientras observaba el líquido sin levantar un instante la vista hacia el aludido.

—Espero que hayas comprado algo mejor que esas infames tazas para café de grupos arcanos que solo tú y otros 10 ciudadanos conocen—.

—No es mi culpa que tu gusto en música se resuma a Mozart y Bach mientras mi gusto disfruta de esos mismos con la adición de Slayer y Black Sabbath—.

—La misma perorata Severus, ¿Incluso con nuestro invitado? —Riddle sorbió su té con leche mientras miraba de reojo de Severus hacia Harry.

Harry estaba ensimismado en su té con cuatro cucharadas de azúcar y su boca llena de tres galletas que estaban para morirse. Harry simplemente parecía una especie de ardilla con las mejillas infladas de comida, mientras esos dos parecían tener alguna especie de viejo debate. Harry apuro su té y trago las galletas que parecía almacenar para el invierno y se aclaró la garganta.

—Este… gracias por el té—.

—De nada Harry. Debo decir que si no fuera por nuestro trabajo en común, jamás habría notado que eras el nuevo chico de Godric’s—Empezó Tom—Se habla de una fiesta épica que hubo hace un rato, organizada por los terribles Weasley ¿Fue buena? —.

Harry tuvo destellos de haberse puesto un barril de cerveza como sombrero y una noche candente con Charlie Weasley más una sesión de besuqueos con Bill, ¡Demonios! También debió llevarse a Bill a su cama. En fin, quizás en otra fiesta.

—Bien, dispara—Empezó Severus.

—¿Perdón? —Harry estaba confundido. Severus dejó su té en la mesa de centro de la sala y se puso cómodo.

—Tienes una pregunta en la punta de la lengua y está siendo molesto verte intentando espantarla, siendo odiosamente “civil” con gente a la que acabas de follar apenas hace unas horas—.

Harry se sonrojo, pero tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Severus. Suspiro y soltó la pregunta.

—Son dos preguntas, de hecho. ¿Cómo llegaron a trabajar de esto? ¿De verdad las chicas ven estas películas? —.

Tom y Severus se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo. Lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas mientras intentaban calmarse. Por fin, lograron reinar sobre sí mismos y miraron a Harry.

—Oh dios, sabía que era tu primer película, pero no sabía que ni siquiera te habían explicado sobre el público objetivo—Dijo Severus, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

—Ahora entiendo mucho de tus sonrojos. Ni siquiera eres actor ¿Qué exactamente eres, Harry? —Preguntó Tom.

Harry seguía rojo pero contestó tan ecuánime como pudo—Chef, estudie gastronomía—.

—¿Entonces como llegaste con Bella? —Insistió Tom.

—Un anuncio en el periódico. Necesitaba dinero urgente y no me enteré de que iba el trabajo hasta que ya estaba casi firmando y bueno… eran mil libras por un día de trabajo. Sería un idiota si no lo hubiera tomado—.

—Ahh, ya veo. Yo soy abogado, pero el bufete para el que trabajaba quebró y me encontré con este contrato ya firmado por un año y un amigo me dijo que si estaba dispuesto a “cualquier” cosa por dinero, y yo conteste que todo menos algo ilegal, incluso desnudarme. Entonces me llevo con Bella y mi primera filmación no estuvo tan mal, aunque fue con una chica. Prefiero a los hombres, pero de vez en cuando me gusta alguna mujer—Contestó Tom.

—En cuanto a mí, soy maestro de preescolar—Harry parpadeo confundido—Sí, lo sé. Es una profesión que no caza con mi imagen, pero eso soy. Viví en Japón un tiempo y tuve este amigo que trabajaba en un preescolar, me pareció que era un trabajo muy agradable y busqué estudiar eso. Tengo mi diploma y todo, pero aquí en Inglaterra, no es un trabajo que busque un hombre y los padres prefieren a las maestras para educar y cuidar a sus pequeños—.

>> Igual que Tom, me encontré sin dinero y encontré ese mismo anuncio en el periódico. Fue el mejor dinero del mundo, porque de todos modos, me gustaba follar cada fin de semana, ¿Por qué no capitalizarlo? No es ilegal, Bella cuida mucho de sus actores y las películas son más bien eróticas que porno duro. Cissy me hablo de los inicios de Bella como actriz porno en su juventud y como odiaba a estos directores que trataban a sus actores como harem personal y no tenían cuidado con ellos y sus películas, todas atroces y sin siquiera un intento de trama—.

—Bella es una gigante de la industria, así que muchos actores veteranos y nuevos, la buscan. Muchos de ellos dieron el salto a actores de teatro, cine o televisión y no sabemos cómo, pero ella evita que alguien se entere de su pasado como actores porno. Suponemos que tiene alguna información o contactos importantes—Añadió Tom a la conversación.

—Entonces ¿Sobre las chicas que ven estas películas? —Recordó Harry la otra pregunta.

—Oh, eso—Contesto Tom—Bueno, así como hay hombres que disfrutan de ver a dos mujeres tener sexo, hay mujeres que se excitan viendo a dos hombres tener sexo—Tom ahora estaba mordisqueando un sándwich, mientras Severus iba por las galletas cubiertas de chocolate.

—¿Es en serio? ¿A las chicas les gusta ver a dos hombres tener sexo? —.

—A dos hombres… a un hombre recibiendo dos miembros a la vez… a un hombre siendo “usado” por varios… podrías entender el último como un harem, más bien. Bella cuida que sus películas sean más sobre “fantasías” que sobre violencia o abuso—Agrego Severus a la conversación.

—Vaya…—Harry tomo otra galleta y cruzo sus brazos, pensativo.

—¿Qué sucede? No parecía haber sido una mala experiencia para ti—Preguntó Tom.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Fue divertido, de hecho. Es solo que… he estado buscando otros trabajos y todos son infames, horarios de casi 12 horas, poco sueldo, prestaciones apenas legales… y sinceramente, no quiero volver con mis padres—.

—¿Son tan malos? —Preguntó Severus.

—No, no, para nada. Son geniales, es que mamá se embarazó. Mi hermano debe estar llegando a finales del verano, entonces, ellos necesitaran dedicarse al bebé y yo no quiero ser una “distracción” ¿Entienden? —Severus y Tom asintieron—Y tengo este sueño de poner mi propio restaurante, y me gusta mi departamento, entonces…—.

—Creo saber, te ofrecieron llamarte para otras películas—Harry asintió hacia Severus—Pues solo puedo decirte que este trabajo es genial y me ha permitido ahorrar al menos un tercio del dinero que necesito para poner mi escuela preescolar. Si quiero que mi profesión sea aceptada, tendré que poner mi propia escuela, así que continuare trabajando de esto un rato más. Horarios flexibles, servicio médico total y dinero. Para mi está perfecto por el momento—.

—Yo estoy en lo mismo. Si quiero volver a trabajar en un buen bufete, debo ponerlo yo. Todos quieren un abogado VIP pero con el sueldo de un conserje, así que solo tengo esta opción o vender mi alma al diablo, Bella solo pide mi cuerpo—Contestó Tom, tomando una galleta.

—Sí lo ponen así…—Harry se encogió de hombros—Supongo que no estaría mal intentar, alguna otra ocasión—.

—Supongo—Estuvo de acuerdo Tom, mientras Severus asentía, terminando lo último de su té.

Luego de eso, la conversación derivo en las clásicas presentaciones. Así, aprendió que Tom había sido hijo de un noble venido a menos, que perdió el título luego de apasionarse por su madre. Cuando el nació, la abandono y ella lo crio lo mejor que pudo, pero finalmente, murió de cáncer cuando Tom estaba por entrar a la universidad.

La familia de su padre pago por su universidad, y fue lo único que Tom obtuvo de ellos, además de un “pequeño” fideicomiso que no podía tocar hasta que cumpliera cuarenta años. La razón detrás de eso, Tom no la sabía. Tom entonces, se unió a un bufete muy prestigioso, y tuvo una carrera breve pero buena como defensor. Entonces el bufete quebró luego de unas malas inversiones y él terminó en la calle y con un contrato impagable de bienes raíces. Fue la providencia que llegara donde Bella.

Severus era otra cosa. Sus padres aún vivían en japón y se negaban a regresar a Inglaterra. Cuando jóvenes, vivieron en Cokeworth, donde Severus nació y creció, pero luego, su padre tuvo un traslado a una empresa en japón y paso sus años de adolescencia en Kioto. Severus hizo amigos de diversos tipos y así fue como conoció a Sasuke, cuyo nombre hacía honor a su profesión (Sasuke, explico Severus, significaba asistencia y protección, o en pocas palabras, alguien amable y que ayudaba a otros).

Sasuke fue el mejor amigo de Severus hasta que Severus se mudó a Tokio con sus padres, y se perdieron la pista, pero Severus ya tenía dentro, la semilla de estudiar lo mismo que Sasuke y se convirtió en profesor de preescolar y tenía la idea de llevar el concepto a Inglaterra, así que tomo sus pertenencias, se despidió de sus padres y regreso a su nación.

Sus padres le enviaban cierta cantidad de dinero, suficiente para algunos gastos, pero Severus no quería abrumarlos con sus deudas, cuando la realidad golpeo brutalmente sus sueños y nadie se arriesgó a contratarlo. Severus era de naturaleza obstinada y no quería regresar a Japón hasta haber intentado todo. Por eso entro en el ámbito de las películas para adultos. Por la necesidad de agotar todas las posibilidades.

En cuanto empezó a tener cierto “prestigio” dentro de la compañía de Bella (Roxelane Productions), Severus también empezó a ahorrar su dinero y gracias a los bonos y los honorarios de algunas películas, había juntado ya una tercera parte de su meta.

Harry uso esta información para armar su propio plan. Así que en cuanto se despidió de sus nuevos “amigos/compañeros de trabajo”, le escribió un mail a Cissy diciéndole que podían contar con él para futuras películas.

Él ya había decidido desde antes, aceptar otras películas, pero escuchando a estos hombres hablar de sus planes a futuro, descubrió que tenían eso en común y que finalmente, follar en cámara no era diferente de otros trabajos de “atención al cliente” donde uno tenía que fingir una sonrisa, excepto que aquí solo era fingir por unas horas, en vez de 5 días a la semana.

* * *

Conforme pasaron los días, Harry notó que paso a considerar a Severus y Tom como verdaderos compañeros de trabajo. Tom y Severus hacían ejercicio casi a diario y tenían rutinas de “belleza” para mantener su piel y cuerpo a tono “para la cámara”. Así que, aunque Harry tenía un buen cuerpo, se vio a si mismo haciendo dieta y algo de pesas, pero no se sentía bien la forma de su cuerpo, así que opto por inscribirse a las clases de artes marciales que daba Severus en su edificio (para ganar un poco más de dinero) a algunos niños de los otros edificios.

Ya casi se cumplía un mes de aquella grabación y había habido algunos tés más luego del primero y otros tantos consejos sobre “actuación” frente a la implacable cámara de Cissy. Harry estaba tomando el sol en su balcón cuando Tom salió claramente emocionado y llamó a Harry a que se pasara a su departamento al tiempo que llamaba a Severus y prendía su laptop que tenía en la mesa de la sala.

Harry saltó los 20 centímetros de separación entre sus balcones y estaba acercándose a la laptop cuando entro Severus, claramente luego de haber subido corriendo las escaleras, al departamento.

—¿Qué sucede Tom/Riddle? —Corearon Harry y Severus mientras Tom volteaba la laptop para que vieran una colorida página con algo que parecía un “top 10” de algo, a juzgar por la forma de las fotos que estaban ahí.

—Estamos en los 3 primeros lugares del top de Yaoi Real Life, Severus—.

—¿¡Qué!? Déjame ver Riddle—Severus jamás llamaba a Tom por su nombre, y Riddle era lo más cercano a llamarle con cariño. Al menos, eso había deducido Harry.

Harry observó a Severus sonreír genuinamente ante el top—Mira nada más, no puedo creerlo. El año pasado estábamos en el lugar 20 y 21, según recuerdo. Ahora estamos en el 2 y 3—.

—¿Quién es el número 1? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Por qué no lo ves tú mismo? —Instó Tom y Harry rodeo a Severus para poder leer… ¡oh dios!.

—¿¡Soy el número 1!? —.

En letras rosa oscuro y con montones de corazones, estaba una captura de pantalla de Harry “antes de escena” de su primer película porno. El letrero decía “actor de reparto, primer escena porno. Estatus: desconocido”. Severus tenía un letrero similar, pero decía “Tercer lugar, El Príncipe Mestizo, Estatus: Seme comprobado”. Tom ostentaba el segundo lugar y su nom de guerre era Lord Voldemort, estatus: seme comprobado.

Al parecer, esta página se dedicaba a encontrar porno, animes y mangas/comics/doujinshis de corte homosexual o “yaoi” y luego los evaluaba, así como creaba un ranking de actores, mangakas, dibujantes y escritores sobre quién tenía lo mejor para ofrecer.

Eso colocaba a Bella como la mejor directora de películas para adultos de ese mes y a ellos tres como los “nuevos favoritos” de actores de cine para adultos con clase.

La página “BL Constellation”, era una especie de monitor de la industria, de forma no oficial y solía definir la tendencia de ese año. Lo que quería decir que las películas de Bella se iban a vender como pan caliente entre las chicas que gustaban de ver películas de ese corte.

Tan solo dos días después de ver el top, Bella llamó a sus nuevas tres estrellas nacientes y les propuso otra película. Bella había escuchado a Cissy, por una idea que había tenido de hacer una serie de películas comuna temática definida.

Cissy había querido hacer el experimento de crear una serie de películas donde se contará una historia larga mientras sucedía la acción porno, pero dejando una trama subyacente que el espectador podía considerar dos veces.

Bella considero buena la idea y ya tenían un borrador de la idea.

Bella quería hacer una fantasía de esclavitud a lo Mil y Una Noches, ya que ella juraba que Harry sería el perfecto esclavo, regalo de paz de un jeque a otro, mientras Tom y Severus serían dos jeques que pelearían por él y al final, se revelaría quién iba a gobernar el Reino.

Harry no vio mucho problema, excepto uno, tenía que bailar cubierto de cadenas con joyas, y estaba seguro de que se vería ridículo, pero la trama parecía un drama de telenovela con joyería y ropa fastuosa, además de que la historia de Las Mil y Una Noches, siempre le había parecido muy sensual. Harry dijo que si, y entonces, pasaron al punto dos de la agenda, buscarle un nombre a Harry.

Pensaron varios, pero finalmente, fue Cissy quién dio con el nombre que le gusto a todos, menos a Harry. Una chica escribió en su foto del top, que era increíble que ese chico menudito, hubiera sobrevivido a tremendos penes. Así que Cissy lo bautizó como El Chico Que Vivió.

No era el mejor nombre, pero a Harry no se le ocurría ninguno que pudiera usar, así que se quedó.

La primera filmación quedo fijada para el siguiente fin de semana y Harry ocupo todo su tiempo libre practicando con videos de internet, como hacer la danza del vientre. Para el día viernes, estaba seguro de no hacerlo tan mal.

* * *

Lucius se había lucido esta vez con el vestuario. Tom y Severus, de verdad parecían ricos jeques antiguos, de amplio abolengo, mientras Harry jamás se habría reconocido en medio de todas esas cadenas, mascadas y joyería. Bella ordenó que el vestuario de Harry permaneciera como sorpresa hasta la primera escena.

Tom y Severus, en teoría, eran dos jeques que estaban por firmar un tratado de paz, y Harry era el esclavo de “regalo”, como ofrenda de buena voluntad, a Severus. Pero Tom jamás había visto a Harry, ya que fue enviado por su padre y Tom jamás había tenido nada que ver con él.

Su entrada de Harry, sería bailar ante Severus y Tom y seducir a ambos con sus movimientos, de forma que Severus requiriera a Harry una prueba de su “pericia” en otras artes y procediera a mostrarle sus dotes orales.

Harry estaba detrás de dos cortinas que dejaban ver su silueta, pero no a él y pronto, fue su señal. Las reacciones de Tom y Severus fueron genuinas. En vez de aplacar el cabello de Harry, Lucius lo había despeinado aún más y puesto algo de brillantina, muy sutil, en el. La piel de Harry había sido dibujada con intrincados diseños que imitaban tatuajes de henna, traía un pantalón de tela vaporosa y nada más. El resto de su indumentaria eran pulseras de tobillos y cadenas decoradas con falsos rubíes, diamantes, perlas y esmeraldas que cruzaban su cuerpo de forma que se veía como el más delicioso esclavo que alguna vez se hubiera visto.

La música empezó a sonar y Harry empezó sus movimientos practicados en la intimidad de su habitación. Lentamente, sus caderas empezaron a moverse con cadencia rítmica, mientras Harry miraba intensamente a ambos “jeques”, intentando atraerlos con sus ojos verdes, resaltados magistralmente por Lucius con delineador y algo de sombra esmeralda aplicada muy tenuemente.

EL ritmo de la música iba creciendo y también los movimientos de Harry se aceleraban, dejando un movimiento ondulante como de serpiente, justo encima del regazo de Severus, mientras Harry mostraba una sumisión absoluta a su nuevo “dueño”.

Severus pronunció su línea, y Harry procedió a sacar el miembro de su “amo” y lamió la punta, antes de engullir el grueso eje, mientras miraba a Severus a los ojos, de forma traviesa y sugerente.

Harry sonreía mientras seguía metiendo y sacando ese falo de su boca húmeda y la cámara enfocaba sus reacciones y las de Tom y Severus, que se veían genuinamente sorprendidos por la pericia del chico. Tom estaba masturbándose en cámara, lo que no estaba en el guión que le dieron a Harry, pero Bella estaba extasiada con toda la escena, era simplemente grandiosa.

Severus soltó un gemido bajo y ronco, mientras Harry seguía sorbiendo ruidosamente su miembro y finalmente, se escuchó el gemido del orgasmo de la boca de Severus y un gulp de que Harry había tragado el semen.

—Déjame ver esclavo, si has tragado mi preciosa semilla—Harry abrió su boca obedientemente, mientras Severus acariciaba la barbilla del “esclavo”—Bien, bien, Mustafá. Tu regalo es de mi agrado y estoy dispuesto a negociar contigo—Dijo Severus a Tom, mientras Harry se sentaba en un cojín al lado de donde estaba Severus.

Tom, estaba metiendo su miembro ya flácido luego de haber eyaculado en cámara, mientras contestaba con ecuanimidad—Me alegra mi querido Farid, mañana mismo traeré el tratado de paz entre nuestros pueblos que ahora serán considerados hermanos—.

Severus se levantó siendo seguido por su “esclavo” y Tom tenía que ver a Severus con algo de rencor por llevarse a tan magnifico esclavo y ya haciendo “planes” para poder quedárselo él.

Bella gritó—¡Corten! Eso fue magnifico. Esto quedo en la primera toma. Podemos pasar directo a la postproducción y si esta primera entrega funciona bien, podremos continuar la “saga”. Si funciona, agregaremos regalías a sus contratos muchachos—.

—Harry ya estaba con una bata y tomando una bebida deportiva—Eso sería genial, gracias Bella—.

¡Oh no! Gracias a ustedes, la cámara los adora mis muchachos—Bella salió de ahí, seguida por Cissy, mientras Lucius desmaquillaba a Harry, Tom y Severus se habían retirado a sus camerinos y Harry ignoraba que las reacciones de Tom y Severus, habían sido genuinas.

El guión marcaba la sugerencia de “tocarse” mientras Harry bailaba, para dejar listo el miembro de Severus para la escena de la felación, pero no fue necesario. El baile de Harry había sido muy erótico y su miembro se había parado sin ayuda de ningún tipo. Luego, la reacción de Tom fue totalmente fuera del papel, pero ayudo con la escena, así que todos pensaron que fue una idea de último minuto y no la necesidad animal de Tom.

Ambos hombres estaban cruzando los dedos para que la película se vendiera bien, de forma que tuvieran que seguir actuando con Harry. Lo que significaba, poder ponerlo contra el colchón (o el mueble que requiriera la escena) por al menos, unas cuatro películas más, por la proyección que había ofrecido Bella en la reunión de planeación.

Harry solo había decidido que el baile le había gustado y decidió seguir practicando más de esos videos en su casa, ignorante de que Bella tuvo que irse a tomar una ducha de agua fría y Lucius fue secuestrado por su esposa en cuanto este paso por un camerino vacío y Cissy lo puso contra el suelo mientras se ocupaba de montarlo, para beneplácito de Lucius.


	3. Un Nuevo Mundo

Habían pasado dos semanas y Harry estaba expectante, ya que Bella dijo que la distribución fue veloz y el fin de semana siguiente, tendrían seguramente alguna señal del éxito de la película y eso definiría si harían las otras. Cissy confiaba en que todo saldría a pedir de boca, así que Harry dedico el tiempo a buscar información en internet sobre los esclavos.

Nada de lo que leyó en realidad le daba una idea de lo que quería lograr Bella, así que busco BDSM y había demasiada información. Finalmente, Harry tuvo que aceptar su derrota y fue hasta una sex-shop que había visto cerca de Picadilly Circus y se encontró con una chica de aspecto más allá de lo excéntrico.

—Hola, estoy buscando algunos libros ¿Podrías ayudarme? —.

La chica rubia traía unas gafas de aspecto psicodélico y ella traía una especie de chal calado encima de una playera de estampado de llamingos y un pantalón de parches de mezclilla en distintos grados de desgaste, y finalmente, unos mocasines que habían visto mejores días, rematados con cuentas de cristal.

—Claro ¿Cómo que buscabas? —La chica volteo y sonrió como si hubiera aparecido Pierce Brosnan en persona—¡Oh mi dios! ¡Eres tú! ¡El Chico Que Vivió! —.

—¡Ehh! —Harry estaba sorprendido.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Es que yo tengo una suscripción a BL Constellation y ahí hay vínculos de compra. Me llamó Luna y soy una de las “Fujoshis de Control de Calidad” de BL Constellation. A cambio, me dan el material primero que nadie—.

—Yo… ¿Gracias? —.

—Vaya que eres tímido, con razón las demás chicas te dieron calificación de “Uke total”—.

—-¿Uke? —.

—Sumiso—Harry levanto una ceja, confundido—¿Acaso… eres nuevo en los roles? —Harry ahora se veía claramente confundido—No, no, no. Eso es inaceptable. Ven conmigo, casi es hora de mi descanso para la comida y creo que debemos corregir tu educación de inmediato—.

Harry fue arrastrado a la trastienda del local, que era una especie de terraza con jardín, bastante agradable y fue puesto en una mesa de jardín y la chica le dejo una bebida. Harry entonces noto que la chica era rubia y tenía unos ojos azules algo saltones, pero agradables.

La chica se fue y Harry se quedó a solas, repasando la conversación un par de minutos. Escucho el término Uke como sinónimo de Sumiso, y recordaba que Tom y Severus habían sido calificados como Semes, así que eso debía significar dominantes. O en términos llanos del mundo gay, Harry era el que recibía, el pasivo, y Tom y Severus los que daban, o activos.

La chica rara volvió y esta vez traía dos cajas bajas que traían algo humeante y olía muy bien—Toma, te traje un torikatsu con arroz, para que podamos almorzar mientras arreglamos tu deficiente educación—.

La chica se sentó y rompió la parte de atrás de sus palillos, para separarlos mientras a Harry le dio cubiertos normales—Yo, este… gracias. Soy Harry, por cierto—.

—Luna—Dijo la chica, con una rebanada del rollo de pollo casi llegando a sus labios. Mastico tranquila y sensualmente, y si Harry hubiera sido hetero, estaría teniendo una erección en ese momento. La forma en que la chica se relamía los labios, gemía al probar el sabroso bocado de pollo y queso con verduras, y luego, su lengua capturaba la gota de salsa de soya que escapaba hacia su barbilla… si, la chica tenía cierta sensualidad superpuesta a su rareza.

Harry empezó a comer y entonces la chica comenzó su educación. En media hora, Harry ya había terminado su torikatsu y estaba con un vaso de leche fría y un camelado (gelatina de café y licor con helado de vainilla) mientras Luna terminaba de explicar en qué consistía un “collar de perlas”.

—¿Entonces a eso se refiere el collar? ¿Y hay gente que se excita con eso? —.

—Oh vaya que sí. Mira, el collar de perlas es un eufemismo de marcar a un sumiso con el semen del amo, el cuello es una zona erótica, así que es como “marcar” el territorio que le corresponde al seme del uke—.

—Ya veo. Entonces ¿Esto del BDSM se trata de confianza? —.

—Sí, el poder real no lo tiene el amo, sino el sumiso. El dominante en realidad sería el “esclavo” de su sumiso, un “proveedor” de lo que necesita el uke. La dinámica puede ser desde una escena hasta control de la vida del uke—.

—Uhmm—Harry terminó su postre mientras pensaba en todo lo que acababa de aprender.

Luna le vendió varios libros sobre BDSM como estilo de vida y Harry luego fue a buscar novelas “románticas” ambientadas en el ambiente de Las Mil y Una Noches y un par de novelas de Geishas (por aquello de la sumisión). Si lo que Luna le dijo tenía un trasfondo, era que el verdadero amo en las relaciones de BDSM era el sumiso. Era quién cedía el control al dominante, y podía retirarlo. El dominante era un proveedor y de esa forma, estaba sujeto a la voluntad de su sumiso.

Luego de acordó del nombre de la compañía de Bella, Roxelane… así que busco la biografía de la sultana que gobernaba el imperio otomano desde las sombras, mejor conocida también como Hurrem.

Toda esa semana, Harry leyó ávidamente todo el material que pudo y entendió el final de la serie de películas, y casi podía poner todo su dinero en cómo iba a acabar eso, así que igual que lo haría un actor de método, entro en su papel frente a un espejo y perfeccionó algunas miradas (por aquello de que una geisha solo podía llamarse así cuando una mirada suya podía golpear a un hombre) y finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba.

* * *

Bella les llamó el fin de semana como habían acordado y dio luz verde a las siguientes filmaciones. La película se había vendido tan bien, que tuvieron que subirla a descarga digital porque les era imposible tener listo el tiraje para suplir la demanda. Los tres seguían en el top 3 y Harry seguía siendo el indiscutible número 1.

Bella les dijo que se fueran preparando, ya que la siguiente película ya incluiría algo de acción penetrativa, y necesitaba que Harry estuviera en óptimas condiciones físicas y que siguiera practicando esos movimientos de baile de la película anterior.

Siguió su entrenamiento de artes marciales con las clases de Severus, y era curioso verlo educando a niñitos de 4 junto con adolescentes y ahora un adulto, contando a Harry dentro de sus estudiantes. Severus era natural con los niños pero algo áspero en los bordes en cuanto a disciplina.

Luego decidió que necesitaba algunas clases de “lujo y confort” para pulir su papel de “esclavo dominante” y le pidió ayuda a Tom para buscar su estilo de “me gusta lo bonito y caro”. Tom y Harry pasaron el día siguiente comprando algunas cosas para Harry, incluyendo champús caros y cremas que prometían dejar la piel de Harry “sedosa y brillante”.

Harry ahora estaba en un rol de sibarita, en la tina de su habitación, con velas aromáticas, un baño con leche y especias (cardamomo y canela) y un vaso de tinto con una caja de chocolates. Su piel había dado un cambio radical en los días, pasando de simplemente saludable a radiante y sedosa. Incluso su cabello, aunque seguía rebelde, parecía haber sido hecho de finos hilos de seda por la suavidad que tenía.

Harry incluso cambio sus sabanas a sabanas de algodón de 500 hilos (regalo de Tom por algún extraño motivo) y Harry adoraba amanecer en esa suavidad casi de terciopelo.

Harry era, para todo efecto de cámara, un perfecto espécimen de sumiso sibarita y mucho más cercano a la encarnación que él quería proyectar de un Hurrem masculino.

* * *

Por fin llegó la fecha de la grabación y Harry ahora fue maquillado con pequeñas cuentas de “piedras preciosas” en el cabello, largos collares de “perlas” que lo “anudaban” como antes las cadenas de oro y las pulseras en los tobillos se repetirían, excepto que ahora, Harry iba vestido con el traje tradicional de las bellydancers. Una falda de tela vaporosa y un como una adaptación masculina al traje, una especie de chaleco/bolero que cubría parte de los pectorales peor dejaba descubierto el vientre.

La escena de esta otra entrega, sería con Severus únicamente como el jeque Farid. Para esta escena, habían traído a algunas chicas para hacer un harem y Harry tenía que ser la “joya de la corona” del personaje de Severus.

Las chicas estaban bailando sensualmente al jeque, quién parecía genuinamente interesado en las chicas de pechos sugerentes y piernas largas, pero Harry tenía que ser el mejor, así que su personaje iba acercándose al centro de las bailarinas. Lucius le dejo escoger los diseños de sus “tatuajes” de henna esta vez y Harry había optado por una serpiente que iba a lo largo de su muslo y terminaba en su vientre mientras sus muñecas exhibían triskeles y el resto de su cuerpo, arabescos.

Las caderas de Harry se ondulaban mientras sus ojos seducían al jeque, prometiéndole placeres que ninguna mujer u hombre podrían ofrecerle, y en honor a la verdad, por un instante, Severus se olvidó que estaban en una filmación y se sintió transportado a una tienda beduina y quería hincarse ahí mismo y prometerle el mundo a esta deliciosa criatura.

Pero logro reinar sobre sí mismo y ejecuto su actuación—Déjennos a solas, queridas, he elegido a quién me acompañara esta noche—Las chicas salieron “claramente” disgustadas y dejaron a solas al “jeque” con su “esclavo”—Dime, mi querido esclavo, ¿Cómo te llamas? —.

—Mi amo anterior no me dio un nombre, en espera de que usted me nombrara—Harry se hinco ante su amo, quién puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Entonces, una criatura tan hermosa como tú, debe ser nombrada con un nombre que defina tu belleza… creo que Habib encarna tu hermosura a la perfección—.

—¿Habib? Mi señor, ¿Acaso soy amado por usted?—Los brillantes ojos esmeralda de Harry miraban con arrobo a su amo, quien jadeo ante la belleza de esas joyas.

—Eres amado como la joya hermosa que eres, mi querido—Severus se sentó en posición de flor de loto en uno de los muchos cojines de la habitación, mientras Harry se acomodaba acostado sobre su estómago, de forma que su boca quedaba cerca de la entrepierna de Severus.

Severus sacó su miembro erecto y Harry lo tomo con cuidado, tan dentro de su garganta como era posible. Los sonidos que hacía Harry, parecía como si estuviera degustando un manjar exquisito, sorbia, cerraba y abría los ojos, gemía con placer y finalmente, Severus no pudo aguantar más, y separo a Harry de su miembro y… se puso a improvisar—Ven aquí, mi querido Habib—.

Severus jalo a Harry hacia él, le quito la escasa ropa que llevaba y le dejo las joyas puestas. Luego le puso los dedos de su mano derecha en la boca a Harry. Harry, entendiendo lo que pretendía Severus, chupo esos dedos provocándole escalofríos de placer a Severus y el joven no paro hasta dejarlos escurriendo de saliva. Severus llevo esos dedos a la entrada de Harry y penetro esa cavidad de forma firme pero suficientemente suave.

Harry no estaba fingiendo los gemidos de placer, Severus era bueno en esto y daba con su punto dulce con regularidad, y sus caderas se movían solas—Por favor, amo… por favor…—.

Severus retiro sus dedos y los reemplazo por su erecto y ensalivado (previamente por Harry) miembro. Harry fue penetrado lentamente, y Cissy filmaba con acercamientos este hecho, con las mejillas furiosamente rojas, incluso Bella no había dicho una palabra.

Una vez completamente enfundado en el estrecho calor, Severus siguió improvisando sus líneas—Ahora eres mi amado, mío. Soy tu amo y tú eres mi preciosa joya, y te mostrare cuanto puedo amarte—.

Con esta declaración, Severus empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba, haciendo que Harry rebotara al tocar su punto dulce de forma firme. Harry empezó a moverse solo y cabalgaba a Severus de forma salvaje y desenfadada. Las nalgas enrojecidas por el golpeteo rítmico de las caderas de Severus, la cara ruborizada por la pasión que realmente sentía y finalmente, Harry besó de forma posesiva a Severus mientras ambos llegaban al orgasmo.

La escena terminó con Harry chorreando el semen de Severus, mientras Cissy filmaba esto y Severus besaba la cara y frente de Harry, diciéndole hermosas palabras de amor y lo retenía en sus brazos.

—¡Corte! ¡Vayan a camerinos! —Bella salió corriendo mientras las chicas del staff les alcanzaban batas a Harry y Severus mientras estos se separaban.

Cissy ya se había desaparecido al igual que Lucius y Harry se vio en la tarea de desmaquillarse solo en su camerino, se ducho y estaba terminando de anudarse los tenis cuando tocaron a su puerta.

—¡Severus! ¿Sucede algo? —Severus estaba en su puerta.

—Yo, no, nada, solo quería… agradecerte que siguieras mi improvisación. Se me olvidaron mis líneas y…—Severus se veía algo compungido, o eso le pareció a Harry.

—Oh, no es nada—.

—¿Estuviste haciendo algo? Parecías un actor de método—.

—Oh, fui a buscar libros de BDSM. Cuando Bella menciono lo de esclavo, recordé lo que dijiste sobre qué Bella retrataba fantasías, así que pensé que era una fantasía de esclavitud amo y sumiso y busque información, pero nada fue bueno, así que llegue a esta sex-shop y esta chica me explico muchas cosas. Luego leí un montón de novelas románticas, homo-eróticas e incluso unas de BL que esta chica me recomendó—.

—¿Qué chica? —Bella salió de detrás de Severus. parecía que también quería hablar con Harry.

—Bella, lo siento. Se me olvidaron mis líneas e improvise. Afortunadamente, Harry supo seguirme—.

—Sí, sobre eso, no importa. La escena quedo mejor de esta forma. Pero quiero escuchar más sobre esta chica—.

—Ahh—Empezó Harry—Se llama Luna y trabaja en Moonlight, esa sex-shop que está cerca de Picadilly Circus, ya sabes, la del letrero de corazones. Bueno, esta chica está muy versada en todo lo de su tienda y en la cultura BDSM, ya que ella dice que mientras dos personas quieran y no sea contra la ley o contra la voluntad de alguien, todo es permitido, así que me recomendó algo de lectura y yo busque otras cosas para nutrir el personaje—.

—Pues déjame decirte que hiciste un tremendo trabajo. Sin embargo, me gustaría conocer a esta chica. He estado buscando un guionista, ya que Cissy necesita tiempo para trabajar en sus propios proyectos y nunca hemos encontrado a alguien que tenga una buena mente para esto ¿Si me entiendes? —.

—De acuerdo, le daré tus datos a Luna—.

—Genial, y Harry… tremendo trabajo el de hoy—Bella el guiño un ojo y se fue de ahí, dejando a ambos hombres sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

Harry fue el primero en romper ese silencio—Bueno, me voy a casa. Creo que pasare de una vez con Luna. Nos vemos luego Severus—Dijo Harry, despidiéndose de Severus y dejando al hombre sumido en un sus pensamientos, y pateándose a sí mismo por no haber invitado al chico a tomar algo.

* * *

Mientras iba camino a ver a Luna, Harry recibió un mensaje de los gemelos, invitándolo a una fiesta esa noche y diciéndole que invitara a quien quisiera. Así que luego de decirle a Luna sobre Bella y con Luna claramente interesada en convertirse en guionista, Harry le dijo sobre la fiesta y ahora iban hacia Enchanted Blocks con destino al edificio de Harry.

Así, mientras Harry presentaba a Luna a sus compañeros de edificio y ahora, amigos; una figura que usualmente no se veía por ahí, estaba rondando la mesa de comida y tomando un ponche.

Tom Riddle estaba en la fiesta y fue hasta Harry, quién seguía pegado a Luna—¡Tom! Hola—Lo saludó alegremente—Deja presentarte a alguien. Luna, él es Tom—.

Luna abrió los ojos con asombro pero se recompuso con rapidez—Es un gusto…—Luego agregó en voz apenas audible—… mi lord Voldemort—Entonces, Luna le guiño un ojo a Tom—Harry, te importa si ando un rato por ahí, creo que vi a un lindo chico de cabello castaño—.

Luna se alejó de ahí y se sentó al lado de un chico que Harry sabía que se llamaba Neville pero ignoraba si vivía en el edificio o alguno de los otros dos o en otro bloque distinto. Luna se veía cómoda con él aunque el chico estaba rojo con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amiga, pero luego de unos minutos, el chico le ayudo a levantarse del sillón y se fueron juntos a quién sabe dónde, pero con esa sonrisa que indicaba que esa noche, ambos iban a estar muy despiertos.

—Vaya, eso fue rápido—Murmuro Harry.

—¿Le dijiste a esta chica quién soy? —.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Ella ya sabe quiénes somos—Dijo Harry, sorbiendo un poco de su vaso de ponche.

—No entiendo…—.

—Luna trabaja en Moonlight, ya sabes, la sex-shop del letrero de corazones—Tom asintió en reconocimiento—Bueno, ella además es un “control de calidad” de BL Constellation—.

—Ahh, entiendo—Tom no dijo más y mejor se puso a platicar un poco con su compañero.

Harry le contó que la filmación fue un tanto agotadora ese día, pero no le dijo a Tom nada más interesante que el hecho de que Bella estaba interesada en ofrecerle un empleo a Luna y que Severus tuvo que improvisar un poco. No ahondó en el tema y Tom tampoco insistió.

En vez de eso, la conversación derivó a cualquier tema, desde política hasta el clima, y luego pasaron sobre la vida personal, lejos del trabajo, de ambos. Tom le contó que había empezado a tomar clases de yoga y Harry que había ido a ver a sus padres y su madre ahora estaba bastante “grande” pero sabiamente y tomando en cuenta que ya estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo, Harry llevó pastel de chocolate y que prácticamente le había salvado la “vida” a su padre ese día, porque su madre había estado con antojo de ese pastel específicamente. Luego sus padres le contaron que su hermano (porque ya sabían el sexo del bebé luego del quinto mes) estaba desarrollándose muy bien y le mostraron la ecografía.

—Ya le compré un móvil a mi hermanito—.

—Eso es adorable—Le dijo Tom con una sonrisa.

Varios ponches después, Harry estaba bailando con Tom bastante pegado y en un momento de un baile especialmente lento, Tom le murmuro algo al oído y ambos se fueron de ahí, con rumbo al departamento de Harry.

Lo que Tom le murmuró al oído fue: “Quiero estar dentro de ti justo ahora”.

* * *

Tom tenía a Harry contra la pared mientras lo besaba con pasión. Apenas cruzaron la puerta, Tom aprisiono a Harry y capturo sus labios. Era irracional, ya que nunca había sentido celos de nada. Tom era un casanova, y raramente sentía apego por sus parejas sexuales. Por eso cuando llego a la industria porno, pudo seguir acostándose con otras personas sin sentir que era demasiado promiscuo.

Para él, el sexo de su trabajo era simplemente eso, trabajo, mientras el otro sexo, era el que tenía con gente fuera de su ámbito laboral. Pero con Harry, esa línea se desdibujaba con mucha facilidad.

Empezó a partir de ese té luego de su primera grabación. Había intentado el enfoque sutil con el chico, pero fuera de algunos tés y una que otra conversación, Harry simplemente no entendía lo que quería Tom. Como fuera, luego de la primer película de la serie, Tom se encontrado deseando mucho más a Harry y su deseo de más películas se vio cumplido, para ser frustrado inmediatamente.

En esta segunda película, el no actuaria junto a Harry, sino que tendría una escena solo, más de corte dramático, donde hablaría a solas consigo mismo y sus planes de obtener al esclavo para sí. Él ya había filmado su parte y por eso Bella no lo llamó ese día. Tom estaba subiéndose por las paredes sobre la maldita suerte que tenía Snape de actuar ese día con Harry.

Por eso, cuando los gemelos terribles lo invitaron por enésima vez a una de sus fiestas, esta vez decidió ir, seguro de que encontraría a Harry por ahí. Fue solo cuestión de algo de coqueteo y alcohol y ahora tenía a Harry donde quería…

—¡Cama! —Gruño Tom contra los labios de Harry y como pudieron, lograron llegar a la cama del chico.

Tom casi arrancaba las ropas de Harry y no es que Harry no quisiera que lo hiciera, así que se quitó todo con celeridad mientras Tom hacia lo mismo. Pronto, ambos hombres estaban enzarzados uno en el otro y Tom procedió a penetrar a Harry solo lubricándolo, ya que con la filmación de ese día, Harry aún estaba bastante distendido.

Harry suspiró y movió sus caderas para indicarle a Tom que se moviera. Tom empezó a embestir mientras Harry gemía bajo las atenciones de Tom. Un rato después, Tom estaba llenando con su semilla a Harry, mientras Harry encontraba su liberación en las manos de Tom. Ambos hombres colapsaron sobre la cama, y luego de separarse, se quedaron uno al lado del otro.

Tom fingió estar dormido mientras pensaba en que su plan había sido un éxito, y por fin se había acostado con Harry fuera del set. Harry se estaba fingiendo dormido mientras pensaba en que Tom había sido muy fácil de manipular, y es que Severus lo había dejado con ganas de más luego de que fue a su camerino aún con su aroma de ambos encima. Harry había querido jalarlo dentro del camerino y tener un “ensayo” a puertas cerradas, pero Bella los interrumpió.

Como fuera, ahora estaba satisfecho, y Tom también era muy bueno en el sexo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota al margen:** Habib quiere decir amado y normalmente su forma Habibi se usa como cariño de una esposa a su esposo, la forma contraria es habibati.
> 
> Los triskeles celtas actualmente se usan como una forma de identificación entre practicantes del BDSM, un poco como el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte identifica a un potterhead ante otros potterheads.


	4. Oportunidades

El aroma del tocino y huevos friéndose, despertó a Harry de su modorra placentera luego de dormir ocho horas seguidas, posterior a un orgasmo alucinante. Harry había tenido sexo muy placentero con Severus el día anterior durante la grabación y luego tuvo un delicioso encuentro con Tom, más tarde en la noche.

Ahora Harry estaba levantado y alistándose para el día, y dispuesto a unirse a Tom, quién era seguramente el autor de los deliciosos aromas que llegaban hasta su nariz. Se intentó peinar, se lavó los dientes y se puso un pantalón de pijama, y se unió a Tom en la cocina.

—Buenos días—Dijo Harry, encontrando los labios de Tom en el camino, mientras este último sostenía la sartén con el desayuno. En la mesa ya había café en una jarra, jugo fresco y un par de hotcakes para cada uno, así como fruta fresca—¿Qué es todo esto? —.

—Desayuno—.

Harry rodó los ojos—Ya se. Preguntaba de donde lo sacaste, no tenía más que comida china y una pizza congelada en el refrigerador. Apenas iba a hacer mis compras hoy—.

—Salte a mi departamento—.

—Uhmm, está bien—Harry baño sus hotcakes en litros de jarabe de chocolate y gimió cuando se llevó un trozo a la boca—Oh dios, cocinas delicioso—.

Tom rio, terminando de servir el desayuno y sentándose a la mesa—Viniendo de un chef, eso es un halago. Me preguntaba por qué no tienes más comida en tu refrigerador siendo un chef—.

—Eso es porque he estado ocupado estudiando y aunque disfruto cocinar (y soy muy bueno, debo agregar), me encontré muy ocupado en otras actividades como para preocuparme por las compras—.

—¿Estudiando? ¿Sobre qué? —Tom estaba comiendo de forma pausada y sensual, consciente la mirada de Harry sobre él.

—Sobre BDSM—Tom miró a Harry con curiosidad—Fue por Bella, y algo que dijo Severus cuando tomamos ese primer té en tu departamento, sobre qué Bella hacía “fantasías”. Investigue sobre los esclavos y llegue a la conclusión de que debía ser algo de BDSM, pero todo lo que encontré en internet sonaba sórdido y poco correcto—.

—Hay personas que no entienden ese estilo de vida—.

—Eso pensé, así que fui a una sex-shop, la de Luna, y ella fue muy amable en explicarme todo lo que ella sabia y guiarme hacia la literatura correcta. Entonces, busque otro tipo de literatura, ya sabes, novelas románticas y homo-eróticas. Aprendí mucho sobre los juegos de rol y las dinámicas BDSM—.

—Ya veo, entonces adaptaste tu “actuación” a una de método—.

—Sí, no sabía mucho sobre muchas “perversiones” sexuales. Los fetiches son algo fascinante, ni siquiera sabía sobre las fijaciones de zapatos, vello facial o púbico, o eso de los deportes acuáticos… no creo tener el gusto para eso, pero lo del sexo en público… bueno, suena a algo sexy…—.

Tom rió entre dientes, mientras Harry continuaba hablando. Harry era curioso y afable, en los escasos meses que llevaba viviendo en Enchanted Blocks, se había hecho amigo de todos los Weasley, la chica Granger, Severus y él mismo, e incluso Albus y Filch adoraban al chico. Ahora había que agregar a sus amigos a la tal Luna.

Todo el interés de Tom empezó luego de su primera escena. Harry estaba nervioso mientras filmaban pero nunca dejo que se manifestara. Luego, cuando tuvieron sexo, Harry era entregado y muy vocal, pero sincero en sus reacciones, de forma que Tom quedo cautivado por el chico y se preguntaba si Harry era así de apasionado en la privacidad.

Con placer, descubrió que así era. Harry era igual de apasionado dentro y fuera de cámaras. La noche anterior había sido tan… real. Harry no fingía sus reacciones, disfrutaba el sexo, disfrutaba tener amigos y disfrutaba la compañía de Tom., pero… eso quería decir que Harry también disfrutaba la compañía de Severus.

Severus pasaba mucho tiempo con Harry debido a esas clases de artes marciales. Eso ponía a Severus en una posición donde tenía a Harry a su disposición y Tom había notado la chispa de interés en Severus por Harry. Harry era inocente en muchas cosas, y no notaba el devastador encanto que poseía. Pero Tom no iba a dejarse ganar sin presentar pelea y espero a una oportunidad para tener a solas a Harry y la tomó el día anterior.

Harry estaba ignorante ante todo el razonamiento de Tom y sus planes para llevarlo a la cama, lo cual si Harry hubiera sabido, le hubiera evitado la molestia de usar sus propios encantos para llevar a Tom a SU CAMA.

Harry tenía que aceptar que desde que empezó a trabajar de actor porno, había tenido una fijación por sus dos compañeros de trabajo. Tom era bastante bueno en el sexo, pero fuera de eso, realmente había visto a una persona algo fría, bastante diferente del Tom con el que estaba charlando en esos momentos. Si este era el Tom real, entonces a Harry le gustaba.

Severus era otra cosa. Severus era realmente así de seco, pero con los niños era completamente distinto. A Harry le gustaba ver a Severus con los niños y podía imaginarlo fácilmente a la cabeza de una horda de pequeñines mientras él los cuidaba con cariño y paciencia. Severus tenía esta forma de ser que parecía seria y recatada, pero había en sus ojos una intensidad difícil de ignorar.

Harry se moría por probar a Severus fuera de cámara, ya que Tom demostró que podía ser un buen amante fuera de foco.

Tom se despidió una hora después con otro par de besos de Harry, y saltó hacía su departamento. Ninguno vio a la oscura figura mirando en su dirección, ni sabían de los planes que ya estaba maquinando.

* * *

Bella llamó a Harry diciéndole que la compañía distribuidora quería ver si era posible que entregaran la serie completa para lanzarla como un paquete a sus clientes, entonces, lo que Bella quería era filmar todas las secuencias y enviar a postproducción lo antes posible. Harry entonces le pidió a Bella que explicara que tendría el que hacer y le revelo que tendría que filmar sus escenas con Tom en dos días y las escenas con Severus el siguiente fin de semana a más tardar. Eso dejaría la siguiente semana para filmar las escenas conjuntas y terminar la grabación a mediados de la misma.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo pero que después de eso, quería renegociar el contrato por las regalías, Bella aceptó y le dijo a Harry que se comunicaría con Tom y Severus y arreglarían los horarios.

Cuando llego el momento de grabar, Harry estaba listo y un poco aprehensivo. Nunca había esperado que su pequeño trabajo hubiera sido tan exitoso y de cierta forma, tener fans era extraño para él.

Había estado investigando su nombre en el internet (su nombre porno) y descubrió que era una celebridad naciente y que ya tenía un grupo de fans muy nutrido y había empezado a haber estos comentarios sobre su película. Unas fanas decían que ojalá hubiera una continuación (lo cual iba a pasar), otras comentaban que ojalá si eso era posible, en la siguiente entrega, el personaje de Lord Voldemort reclamara a ese uke como suyo. Otras opinaban que El Príncipe Mestizo era el “dueño” de El Chico Qué Vivió y que era su uke.

Ahora había mucha expectativa con las películas de Bella y Harry estaba seguro de que una vez que se dijera que si habría más películas, estas chicas iban a enloquecer, y eso agregaba cierta presión en Harry, que jamás de los jamases, pensó que tendría que estar preocupado por algo como esto.

—Harry, es hora del maquillaje—.

Lucius Malfoy se veía muy feliz y Harry noto que había un bulto sospechoso en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla de Lucius, muy parecidos a un tubo de lubricante y condones en un empaque portátil. El hombre era atractivo para ser rubio (Harry prefería el cabello rojo o negro en sus amantes, y de preferencia “versátiles” o muy gays) y era evidente que adoraba el suelo que pisaba su esposa. Sabía por Narcissa, que ambos tenían un hijo de la edad de Harry, que estaba haciendo sus prácticas en algún lugar de Escocia, ya que Draco había estudiado hotelería.

Los ojos de Lucius y Narcissa brillaban cuando hablaban de Draco y era evidente que eran excelentes padres, muy orgullosos de su retoño.

Narcissa había hecho ya algunas películas, estas más del corte “común”, ya que sus primeros intentos de auspicio fueron muy infructuosos y Bella le ofreció una entrada de dinero constante, y Lucius había caído como maquillista luego de que descubrió este talento con su mujer, una ocasión en que la maquilló y peino para una fiesta. Él acababa de perder su empleo y esta fiesta era una oportunidad de conseguir algunas recomendaciones, pero en vez de eso, las mujeres alabaron el maquillaje y peinado de Narcissa. Cuando esta revelo el autor, todas las mujeres le dijeron que querían su tarjeta.

Fue cuestión de un par de cursos y Bella lo atrajo al empleo y contrario a cualquier pronóstico, a Lucius le encanto este trabajo, pagaban bien, Bella era una jefa estricta, pero justa y agradable y Narcissa tenía dinero para sus propios proyectos sin tener que aguantar tediosas juntas o proposiciones indecorosas de ejecutivos sin escrúpulos.

Harry solo sabía fragmentos de esto, por supuesto. Y no podía saber que la felicidad de Lucius se debía a que sabía que Narcissa se excitaba viendo a Harry tener sexo con Tom o Severus. más de una vez, Lucius se preguntó si esto del BL era la respuesta femenina a la fascinación lésbica que tenían los hombres. Como fuera, él salía muy beneficiado de los gustos de su mujer.

Lucius continuo con el maquillaje de Harry y este simplemente se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

La escena de ese día era sobre el personaje de Tom yendo al palacio del jeque y al ver que no estaba el aludido, se dedicaba a seducir a Harry, insistiéndole en que podía llevárselo con él si quería, luego de tener sexo candente contra la pared.

El escenario era parecido a los dos anteriores, excepto que este tenía más la apariencia de algún tipo de salón de reuniones, con bancos de madera con cómodos cojines, en vez de los cojines en el suelo pero aun así, debían marcar el estilo árabe que buscaba retratar Bella.

Tom entro en escena justo cuando Harry iba a notificarle a Tom que su amo no estaba y a atenderlo, ya que las instrucciones que le dieron a Harry fue agasajar al visitante. Tom se acercó depredadoramente a Harry y lo acorralo contra una pared. Las cortinas habían sido “cerradas” previamente como parte del plan de Tom.

—Por favor… mi señor Mustafá, mi amo…—Tom mordisqueo el lóbulo de Harry, haciendo gemir al muchacho.

—Recuerdo que dijiste, esclavo, que tus instrucciones fueron agasajarme…—.

—Esas fueron, mi señor—.

—Entonces, esclavo… déjame ser agasajado por ti…—Tom procedió a besar a Harry por todas partes, hasta reducir su capacidad verbal a balbuceos y jadeos.

Harry iba vestido con un pantalón holgado, como los que usaba Aladino, y sin nada debajo. Así, cuando Tom puso a Harry de frente contra la pared y bajo la prenda, un primer plano del firme y turgente trasero de Harry, lleno la lente de Cissy. Tom había olvidado que estaban siendo grabados y se dedicó a mimar al chico que lo atraía tanto.

Los dos días de espera para filmar se le hicieron eternos.

Tom separo las redondeces del chico y dio una ligera mordida a una de ellas, mientras sus manos amasaban las turgencias. Un jadeo de respuesta salió de la boca de Harry y Tom procedió a lamer la rosada entrada, metiendo su lengua tan profundo como podía.

—Por favor, mi señor, por favor…—Rogaba Harry mientras Tom se divertía “torturándolo”. Finalmente, Tom tomo una de las múltiples “lámparas de aceite” rellenas de aceites aromáticos y embadurno sus dedos en el.

Harry estaba siendo preparado con “aceite” de flores por Tom, metiendo y sacando sus dedos con parsimonia, enloqueciendo lentamente a Harry, hasta que este estaba retorciéndose contra esos dígitos pecaminosos. Cuando la voz de Harry estaba cada vez más aguda, Tom se embadurno su miembro con el aceite y procedió a penetrarlo con lentitud. Tom se tomó su tiempo para entrar por completo en Harry.

Cuando por fin estuvo enfundado en ese calor, Tom empezó a embestir con cuidado, diciéndole a Harry cuanto estaba en sus pensamientos, las noches sin dormir que llevaba desde aquella noche en que lo vio bailar, promesas de amor y ternura. Pero pronto eso fue relegado y ahora tenía a Harry retenido con una mano sobre su estómago y la otra sobre su cadera, para evitar que el chico se pegara contra la pared mientras era embestido con vehemencia.

Las caderas de Tom golpeaban fuertemente a Harry, mientras Harry se retorcía más hacia ese miembro que tocaba su próstata con frecuencia, y llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza de Tom, para atrapar el rostro de él y besarlo. Harry se afianzaba del cuello de Tom y se veían justamente como amantes, desdibujando, al menos ante el lente de la cámara, el hecho de que era solo una fantasía. O al menos, eso creía Harry, pero cada vez era menos una fantasía para Tom.

Un gritó de placer abandono los labios de Harry cuando Tom llenó su interior con su semilla. Cissy retrato el momento en que dicha semilla escurría por los muslos del chico y este era retenido por Tom mientras le pedía que pensara en su propuesta, que él era capaz de amarlo con la intensidad que no podía su amo.

Tom salió de cuadro y Harry debía vestirse, con una mirada desconcertada mientras hablaba en voz alta consigo mismo sobre lo que acababa de suceder y su corazón dividido entre su amo Farid y la pasión que había despertado el jeque Mustafá en su interior.

Harry esta vez sí fue desmaquillado y Tom tuvo que irse temprano porque Bella le pidió que fuera a medirse los vestuarios de las siguientes filmaciones. Eso dejó a Harry a solas (ya que Tom se había hecho el encontradizo desde esa noche de pasión) y se fue a su departamento.

* * *

Antes de entrar a su edificio, Harry escuchó que lo llamaban. Volteó y era Severus.

—Hola, Severus—Le saludó Harry alegremente.

—Hola Harry, ¿Cómo les fue hoy? —Severus deseaba haber sido él quién filmara el día de hoy, pero pronto tendría sus escenas. Era simplemente que no le gustaba que Tom estuviera rondando a Harry.

Si Severus tuviera que ponerle un nombre a lo que sentía, sería celos. Severus gustaba de Harry, le parecía un joven encantador, vivaz, curioso y dispuesto a aprender cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención. Severus se preguntaba constantemente si Harry sería igual en la cama, lejos de las cámaras, que frente a ellas.

Harry estaba comentándole algunas cosas sobre la escenografía y luego le dijo que Tom tuvo que ir a medirse el vestuario. Severus entonces tuvo una idea.

—¿Te gustaría subir a tomar algo y me cuentas el resto? —Severus procuro decir esto, lo más desenfadado que podía.

—Sí, claro—Tom tenía razón en que Harry era inocente de sus encantos… o al menos fingía serlo. Harry pensó que esta era una excelente oportunidad para poder probar si Severus era tan bueno en la cama fuera de cámaras.

Harry ya había estado en el departamento de Severus. Aunque este vivía en el edifico más poco “agradable estéticamente” de todos en Enchanted Blocks, el interior de la vivienda era acogedor. Quizás algo sencillo, pero tenía pequeños detalles sibaritas por todos lados.

Los sillones de la sala eran de tela suave de color azul cobalto, y cómodos como si estuvieran hechos de almohadas, la alfombra era mullida y suave a los pies y por lo que se alcanzaba a ver, todas las demás habitaciones tenían el mismo patrón, comodidad en líneas sencillas y colores sobrios.

Severus le sirvió una bebida fría a Harry y a él, mientras el chico comentaba algunas cosas de conversaciones que había oído mientras lo maquillaban y desmaquillaban. Que el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa iba a visitar a sus padres dentro de unas semanas, que Luna había aceptado el empleo de guionista y estaba escribiendo una nueva historia en partes para ella, y que al parecer, las películas deberían estar listas para distribución una semana después de la última filmación, al menos la distribución por descarga digital.

Severus había ido acercándose lentamente y Harry rehuía la intensa mirada, sonrojándose cada vez más, hasta que su diatriba fue callada por unos labios que lo estaban besando con ardor. Harry llevó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Severus y llevaron a Severus a profundizar la caricia.

El sol ya había caído y la noche había tomado el cielo, dejando que las estrellas empezaran a iluminar el firmamento y las penumbras inundaron el departamento de Severus. Harry se vio de pronto cargado en los brazos de Severus, quien lo llevó hasta su cama y lo deposito con cuidado.

Esto era muy diferente de cómo había imaginado Harry que sería Severus fuera de las cámaras.

Severus se tomaba su tiempo en desvestirlo, como un niño que recibe un regalo precioso y quiere disfrutar cada segundo al abrirlo. Los negros ojos, llenos de fuego, de Severus, jamás dejaron los suyos esmeralda, hablándole sin palabras de pasión y deseo, un tipo diferente de lujuria.

Harry no supo muy bien cuando fue que quedo completamente desnudo, ni cuando Severus quedo en iguales condiciones, solo supo que estaba siendo cuidado por las caricias suaves y tiernas de Severus, quién estaba dejando una estela de besos en todo su cuerpo y bajando su cabeza hacia su hinchado miembro, el cual fue engullido con delicadeza por la boca sensual de Severus.

Harry se arqueo ante la electricidad que le recorría e incluso los dedos de sus pies se curvaron ante la ola de sensaciones matizadas de lujuria, y ternura a partes iguales que lo inundaba. Era como si la luz de miles de estrellas inundara sus venas.

Los dedos de Severus ya estaba cubiertos de lubricante mientras esa boca lo distraía con mucho éxito de las ministraciones de esos dígitos. No fue necesaria mucha preparación, tomando en cuenta que horas antes, Harry había sido empalado por Tom en el set.

De todos modos, Severus detuvo las caricias con su boca y se tomó su tiempo para observar a Harry mientras lo acomodaba en posición, poniendo una almohada debajo de su caderas y elevando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, dejando al chico expuesto a su ritmo. Alineo su miembro erecto y ya embadurnado y entro silenciosamente en el muy vocal muchacho.

Harry sintió perfectamente como entraba Severus en su interior, dejándole sentir cada centímetro de su miembro, disfrutando las gesticulaciones del muchacho hasta que sintió que sus testículos pegaban con las nalgas de su amante. Ahora estaba enterrado hasta la base.

—Muévete, Sev… por favor—La voz de Harry era ronca y baja, necesitada. Severus estaba ansioso por moverse y obedeció la “orden” de su amante, ignorando el ridículo acortamiento de su nombre.

Severus saco su miembro casi por completo y se empujó rápidamente y con firmeza, arrancando un grito de placer de Harry. El ritmo jamás decayó y Harry se retorcía hacia Severus, encontrando un vaivén entre las embestidas de Severus y la necesidad de Harry de sentir que era golpeado más duro cada vez.

Por fin, un gritó salió de los labios de Severus y fue su nombre de Harry, dicho de forma tal, que Harry se sintió pleno. Severus se separó de Harry y se recostó al lado del chico, quien respiraba con dificultad.

Habían pasado quizás diez minutos cuando Severus le preguntó a Harry si quería quedarse esa noche con él. Harry asintió y Severus le ofreció primero el baño para que se refrescara. Harry se ducho y le gusto el champú herbal que usaba Severus. Severus se ducho después y ambos cenaron algo de pizza antes de irse a dormir.

Volvieron a acoplarse unas horas de sueño después. Harry estaba siendo atendido de costado, Severus dando cortas embestidas pero con buen ritmo y haciendo a Harry volar hasta el cielo.

El resto de la noche, Harry se la paso acurrucado contra el cálido cuerpo de Severus, y dejando a Harry sumido en pensamientos salvajes y confusos acerca de los dos hombres que eran sus compañeros de trabajo.

El día siguiente, Harry tuvo un Déjà Vu al ver que Severus le había preparado el desayuno, aunque no eran hotcakes sino un omelet de jamón y champiñones que se veía muy bueno, café fresco y jugo de varios cítricos.

Severus lo recibió con un beso y le dijo que se sentara. Comieron en un cómodo silencio y pronto, ambos estaban vestidos y arreglados para enfrentar el día. Se despidieron con algunos besos más y Harry por fin se fue a su departamento.

Tom había visto a Harry besar a Severus a la salida del edificio y sintió ansias de ir y quitar esos labios de los labios de su Harry. Y ese último pensamiento lo asusto.

Harry no era suyo. Eran compañeros que habían tenido sexo fuera del horario de oficina, nada más ¿O no? No tenía por qué tener celos de Severus, ya que de todos modos ellos tendrían que follar más adelante en la semana ¿Cierto?

No, la verdad sea dicha, Tom estaba celoso. Harry era una pareja apasionada, tierna y se acoplaban muy bien juntos. A Tom le gustaba la personalidad de Harry y eso era algo muy raro en Tom, ya que aunque no solía ser cruel, no era alguien que se atara a una persona. Por eso, sentirse tan posesivo de Harry le asustaba.

Severus mientras tanto, estaba en la misma situación de Tom, ya que todo su plan era seducir a Harry, follarlo hasta la garganta y luego irse cada quien a su casa. No fue así. En cuanto Harry gimió bajo su toque, Severus se vio impelido a hacer de este “primer” encuentro algo digno de recordarse por años. Y eso era muy malo.

Severus era bueno en el sexo. Solía ser dominante y algo rudo con sus parejas, pero siempre se iban de su cama con una sonrisa, pero Harry despertaba una ternura que hasta ahora, no se creía capaz de dar. Harry, sin hacer nada más que responder a sus caricias, lo había dejado temblando de pasión.

Harry, mientras Tom y Severus estaban atónitos por sus epifanías, estaba rememorando ambos encuentros y preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando con él. Primero pensó que solo les “tenía ganas” y ahora que había cumplido su objetivo, quería más, de ambos. Tom era pasión desmedida, como una ola de mar, que lo revolcaba y engullía, dejándolo con ganas de más. Severus era fuego puro, quemándolo de adentro hacia fuera y haciendo que quisiera consumirse.

Harry gustaba de ambos y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Él no quería tener que tomar una decisión y luego se quiso golpear la cabeza al darse cuenta de algo, ninguno había dicho nada de querer una relación con él. Quizás estaba sobrepensando las cosas y más tranquilo, se fue a revisar su correo, enterándose que su madre ya tenía una fecha aproximada de parto para finales de julio.


	5. ¿Master Or Slave?

El fin de semana había llegado. El sábado habían filmado la última escena con Severus y Harry a solas, antes de que se enterara del “desliz” de Harry con el otro jeque.

Ahora era domingo y la última escena para el final de la serie. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo… lo que esperaban que hiciera… y no es que nunca hubiera pensado en hacer algo así. Luna había dado esta idea a Bella, y la misma Luna era quién le estaba explicando a Harry, cómo se iba a hacer y era la razón por la cual él estaba ahora, un par de horas antes de su escena final con Tom y Severus, en su camerino y con una serie de dildos de distinto grosor alineados para que él los usara.

La idea de Bella y Luna era que al final (y como Harry había sospechado desde el principio) Habib iba a ser el “sumiso” de ambos jeques, forzándolos a poner la felicidad de su esclavo sobre sus diferencias, y dándole el control de ambos reinos de facto a Habib. “Solimán controla el imperio, pero Roxelana controla al sultán”, recordaba haber leído Harry mientras hacía su investigación para nutrir su personaje, así que no era sorpresa eso, pero la parte del sexo… los dos… al mismo tiempo…

Harry suspiró y empezó a embadurnarse los dedos, e inserto uno dentro de sí. Le habían dado una cama cómoda y privacidad así como lubricante adormecedor para que la escena no fuera tan dolorosa. Cuando Harry llegó a tres dedos, sumo un cuarto y sintió como se estiraba. No era una sensación placentera al principio, pero como fue con cuidado, pronto estaba relajado y decidió ponerse el primer dildo.

Este era más o menos del grosor de Tom, quién era ligeramente más pequeño que Severus, pero apenas por un centímetro o dos, así que era un buen monitor para ver si podría con los dos. La inserción fue menos difícil de lo que imagino, así que activo la función de vibración y disfruto el viaje por unos minutos.

Aunque estaba disfrutando con esto, tenía que continuar su preparación y saco el dildo para ponerse el segundo, este algo más grande que Severus y daba algo de miedo, pero aun así, Harry no se amedrento e inserto el juguete. Este si había dolido pero con lentitud, lo logro introducir hasta el fondo y aun así, quedo algo fuera de él. Activo el vibrador y Harry sintió que se moría de placer. Este juguete había quedado justo sobre su punto dulce y estaba volviéndolo loco.

No pudo evitar eyacular y gritar y las contracciones de su orgasmo expulsaron el juguete de su interior. Harry cayó sobre el colchón, intentando regular su respiración, era hora del último juguete. Este era por mucho, algo monstruoso.

El juguete era una exageración de un pene. Era de al menos 40 centímetros, lo que por sí mismo no era tan intimidante, sino el grosor. ¡Parecía una pierna, con venas saltadas y una cabeza tan grande como un pie pequeño! Harry estaba seguro de que esa cosa no iba a caber, pero Luna le dijo que si soportaba este, tener a sus coestrellas dentro iba a ser un juego de niños.

Tragando en seco pero dispuesto a completar su preparación, Harry colocó el juguete sobre la cama y con mucho cuidado y litros de lubricante, fue introduciendo la monstruosidad en su interior—¡Dios! —Harry no pudo evitar gritar esto cuando logro pasar el anillo de músculos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de estirado, pero luego del orgasmo anterior, este era el mejor momento para hacer esto, si hubiera empezado con este, jamás habría podido siquiera meter la punta.

Luna fue algo enigmática cuando Harry le preguntó sobre las funciones del juguete y dijo que sería mejor que lo averiguara de primera mano. Cuando el juguete entro solo hasta la dos terceras partes, porque más allá de eso no pudo, Harry activo el juguete—¡Oh por Dios! —Harry sintió como si una corriente eléctrica lo invadiera, ¡El maldito juguete se movía hacia arriba y abajo! ¡Estaba siendo verdaderamente follado por un juguete!

Harry estaba arqueándose ante las embestidas mecánicas y pronto estaba soltando de nueva cuenta su semilla y finalmente, el juguete terminó el ciclo para el que estaba programado y Harry fue capaz de sacarlo de sí. Luego de estos juguetes, Harry estaba seguro de que podrían meterle hasta los pies si querían.

Se tranquilizo y se fue a duchar, y se puso el disfraz de esclavo, para luego recibir a Lucius que ya tenía los accesorios y el maquillaje listos. Le pusieron de vuelta las cadenas pero ahora mezcladas con collares de perlas, incluso le pusieron un anillo falso en la nariz que se conectaba a una cadena en los pezones (falsas también), los tatuajes de henna eran mucho más intrincados y Lucius le explico que eran así, debido a que el “esclavo” ahora era el favorito del jeque.

Harry se miró en el espejo cuando Lucius acabo, y debía aceptar que era su mejor caracterización hasta ahora. Vestido con un pantalón estilo Aladino y múltiples cadenas y collares, su mirada parecía refulgir como esmeraldas y su cuerpo se veía radiante, sus músculos se marcaban discretamente… se veía exuberante y apetitoso, no había otra manera de describir su apariencia.

Tom y Severus estaban cruzando alfanjes cuando Harry entro “corriendo” a detenerlos—¡Deténganse! ¡Por favor! —Gritó Harry parando en seco a Tom y Severus—¡Paren esta locura! —Harry se tendió a los pies de Severus y lo miraba suplicante—¡Por favor amo! ¡por favor! —.

—Habib, este hombre te toco… no puede vivir. Abuso de ti—.

—No, amo, no. Él no abusó de mí, yo… le permití usar mi cuerpo—Harry se arrodilló frente a Severus mientras este bajaba su alfanje—Yo le permití al jeque que usara mi cuerpo, porque yo lo decidí—.

Severus suspiró en frustración mientras se movía nervioso—Mi amado, mi querido ¿Amas a este hombre? —.

—Yo no lo sé, amo… no lo sé…—.

Severus tomó la barbilla de Harry y la levantó hacia él—¿Me amas? —.

—Sí amo, te amo—.

Luego, Severus, sin dejar de tener el rostro de Harry en su mano, señalo con el alfanje a Tom—¿Y a él, también lo amas? —.

—Creo que sí—Contestó Harry dejando correr una solitaria lágrima mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver la negra mirada de su amo.

Severus entonces se arrodilló y tomó el rostro de su esclavo entre ambas manos—Escúchame Habib, mi querido habibi, mi amado. Eres mi más preciada joya y se cuánto te pesan estas cadenas pero no puedo liberarte sin ponerte en riesgo. Un esclavo liberado volvería a ser un esclavo más tarde, sufrirías y no podría hacerte eso, pero puedo darte otro tipo de libertades—.

—¿De qué estás hablando amo? —Harry contuvo un sollozo.

—Te dejaré elegir a tu amo, puedes irte con Mustafá si es a quien quieres o puedes permanecer conmigo si es tu elección. El tratado se firmará, sea a quien sea quien elijas—.

Harry miraba entre ambos hombres que ya habían bajado sus espadas, por él—Yo… no puedo amo, no puedo elegir—.

Tom entonces se arrodilló—Entonces no elijas—Tom le puso una mano en el brazo a Severus, dándole a entender el acuerdo tácito de hacer feliz a su esclavo por sobre todas las cosas.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó.

—Mi padre necesita un embajador de nuestro reino y puedo ofrecerme al puesto, no soy el primogénito después de todo, así que no heredare el reino de mi padre—.

—Y yo no tengo problemas en aceptar a un invitado en palacio si es alguien que tu deseas mi amado—.

—¿Puedo tenerlos a ambos como amos? —.

Severus tomó ambas manos de Harry y las besó con reverencia—No, nos tendrías a ambos como tus amados—.

—¡Oh, amo! —Harry estaba llorando lágrimas de alegría.

—Basta de llamarme amo, puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando estemos los tres y supongo que Mustafá es de la misma opinión—Tom asintió.

Harry sonrió entre las lágrimas de felicidad—¿Puedo llamarlos habibi (amado)? —.

—Puedes—Dijo Severus, besando las lágrimas de Harry. Beso cada lágrima hasta secarlas y paso a los labios de Harry.

Harry fue llevado en brazos hasta otra habitación que estaba plagada de cojines de telas metalizadas y brocados, varias telas colgaban del techo y había lámparas con cristales y otras de aceite que le daban un curioso caleidoscopio de luces y sombras al lugar. Harry fue tendido con cuidado en los cojines y le fue quitado el pantalón, dejándolo solo con las cadenas y joyas.

—Es hermoso Farid, y es nuestro—Dijo Tom, empezando a desnudarse al mismo tiempo que Severus, y revelando las durezas de su anatomía a la cámara. Ambos estaban erectos y goteando, incluso las cabezas se veían rojas de lo hinchadas que estaban.

Tom se acostó al costado izquierdo de Harry y Severus al derecho y mientras Tom empezaba a besar a Harry, Severus lamia los pezones de Harry. Harry entrecerraba los ojos mientras gemía ante las atenciones de sus “amos” y Tom llevó su mano hacia el miembro de Harry que estaba empezando a elevarse. Luego, Tom paso a besar y marcar el cuello de Harry (que habían acordado previamente dejar esas marcas) mientras Severus dirigía sus caricias hacia la región sur y engullía el miembro de Harry.

Tom aprovecho para “trabajar” la entrada de Harry y luego de embadurnar su miembro en aceite floral, penetro la cavidad, dejando que su miembro fuera engullido por completo. Ahora estaba embistiendo a Harry de costado mientras Severus había abandonado el miembro goteante de Harry y se dedicaba a dejar sus propias marcas en el cuello de su amado “esclavo”.

En un punto, luego de varias caricias en distintas partes de la anatomía de Harry, Tom elevó una de las piernas de Harry y miró a Severus, indicándole que era hora, Severus embadurno su miembro en el aceite y se colocó de forma que su miembro quedara arriba del de Tom y empezó a penetrar a Harry, uniéndose al otro miembro en el estrecho calor.

Harry gritó de verdad, esto era aún más grande que el dildo monstruoso, pero infinitamente más placentero. Aunque las embestidas no eran tan fuertes como si fuera uno solo, lo estiraban al límite y la quemadura era muy placentera, sentirse poseído por ambos era glorioso.

Ambos hombres habían encontrado un ritmo y pronto, Harry gritó su liberación mientras ambos “jeques” se vaciaban dentro de su amado. Los tres hombres estaban exhaustos y jadeaban mientras Tom y Severus salían de Harry. La cámara captó cuando la abusada entrada de Harry chorreo la mezcla de ambas semillas y Harry era besado por turnos por ambos hombres.

Luego, los tres se acurrucaban juntos y dormían así. Bella gritó el corte, los tres fueron ayudados a levantarse por chicas del staff y llevados a camerinos. El epílogo de la película ya había sido filmado antes de la escena de sexo, porque Bella sabía que iban a terminar molidos, además de que necesitaría una ducha muy larga de agua helada, ya no fría, fría no era suficiente. Cissy ya ni siquiera buscaba a Lucius, Lucius le dijo dónde encontrarlo cuando terminara la grabación y que ese día llevaba dos cajas de condones y jarabe de chocolate.

Los tres hombres estaban duchándose y esperando la visita del médico del set para revisarlos por posibles abrasiones en sus partes privadas y esas cosas. Harry estaba seguro de que necesitaría algo para el trasero, pero como fuera, ya habían terminado este proyecto y Bella le prometió al menos dos meses de vacaciones. Lo que le venía bien, ya que podría estar disponible para su madre que estaría en los últimos meses del embarazo.

Harry fue el primero en ser atendido y se fue temprano a casa. Tom y Severus se fueron juntos, luego de ser revisados por el médico. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

—¿Te gusta? —Tom estaba bebiendo un vaso de brandy que le había servido Severus. ambos acordaron hablar en el departamento de Severus, ya que el departamento de Tom estaba muy cerca del de Harry.

—Si, más de lo que debería—.

—También a mí ¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Nos batimos en duelo? ¿Peleamos como ebrios en un bar? ¿Qué propones Severus? —.

Severus suspiró—No tengo idea. Nunca me había gustado un compañero de trabajo, ni siquiera me había gustado uno de mis amantes ocasionales—.

Tom sonrió—Si, entiendo el sentimiento. Harry es especial. ¿Sabes que le hice el desayuno? Jamás le había hecho el desayuno a ninguno de mis amantes. Les pagaba el taxi y eso, pero con él, me desperté luego de que nos acostamos, y simplemente me nació. En el momento no lo analice, pero luego de verlos a ustedes dos besarse, sentí celos—.

Severus sonrió también—Me paso igual, solo que yo tuve celos antes de acostarnos. Los vi a ustedes dos besarse y pensé que solo quería acostarme con él fuera de cámaras, pero en cuanto lo besé, sentí esta urgencia de darle algo especial. No fue mi estilo, fui… tierno. No lo sé—Severus se recostó en su sillón—Le hice el desayuno, un omelet, ni siquiera me gustan mucho los omelets, pero pensé que sería algo que él podría disfrutar—.

Ambos hombres bebían en silencio, analizando las posibilidades. Ninguno iba a renunciar por el otro. Severus fue el primero que lo pensó—¿Qué tal hacer lo mismo que en la filmación? —.

—No te ofendas amigo mío, pero dudo que un trío de una noche resuelva nuestro problema—.

—No, idiota. Me refiero a darle a Harry la elección—.

—Olvidas que ninguno le ha dicho a Harry que queremos una relación con él—.

—Entonces lo cortejamos unos meses y luego el damos a elegir—.

—Si me elige, ¿Prometes respetar su decisión? —Severus asintió.

—Y si me elige ¿Prometes respetar su decisión? —Tom asintió.

Ambos volvieron a sumergirse en sus bebidas, cada uno haciendo su estratagema para conquistar al chico que ambos querían.

* * *

Harry estuvo a solas dos días luego de la filmación, claramente recuperándose de la tremenda intrusión, pero la recordaba con cariño. Ambos habían sido muy cuidadosos, así que no tuvo muchos problemas en recuperarse. Ahora iba camino a la tienda de comestibles para hacer sus compras y antes de eso, iría al banco para ver una cuenta de ahorros para su negocio.

Había estado juntando algo de dinero y tenía alrededor de cinco mil libras ahorradas. Luego de hablar con un ejecutivo de cuentas, su nueva cuenta quedó asentada y Harry tacho eso de su lista mental, antes de ir a sus compras.

Fue entonces que se encontró a Severus comprando algunos vegetales.

—¡Hola, Severus! —Le dijo Harry—¿Cómo estás? —.

—Hola, Harry. Solo haciendo las compras, me di cuenta de que se me habían acabado las berenjenas y tenía antojo de berenjenas a la parmesana—.

—Mmm, me encanta ese plato—.

—Entonces deberías venir a mi casa a comer—.

—Si claro, ¿Quieres que lleve algo? —.

—El vino, quizás, si gustas—Severus le sonrió cálidamente—Te veo a las siete ¿Está bien? —Harry asintió y Severus se fue.

* * *

La cena no fue como Harry la esperaba. Harry esperaba que luego del postre, él y Severus se enzarzarían en una lucha de lenguas en el sillón y tendrían un encuentro apasionado en la alfombra de la sala… pero no sucedió así.

Severus fue… todo un caballero. Le acercó la silla, le sirvió su plato y el vino y platicaron de todo y nada por un par de horas. Luego Severus propuso ver una película al terminar el postre y eligieron una de terror (Harry esperaba saltar a los brazos de Severus y tentarlo), pero en cambio, se encontraron riendo de los pésimos efectos especiales.

Como fuera, Severus luego acompañó a Harry a su departamento y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. Todo era demasiado parecido a una… ¡Cita! ¿Acaso habían tenido una cita? ¿Con que objetivo? Para Harry, las citas solo eran el preludio del sexo y Severus y él ya se habían acostado, varias veces en cámara y una fuera de ellas.

No podía ser eso.

* * *

Tom llegó unos días después a su departamento y lo invitó a usar unos boletos de cortesía para el London Eye que le habían regalado. Harry no vio problema, tenía ganas de salir y Tom era una compañía agradable.

La enorme rueda de la fortuna fue agradable y Harry estaba divirtiéndose. Tom entonces propuso ir a tomar unos tragos y terminaron yendo a un bar de jazz que Harry disfruto intensamente, tomando en cuenta que todo lo que sabía de jazz eran las canciones de casi media hora, pero el bar que Tom propuso se especializaba en jazz estilo dixieland, así que se sintió transportado a Nueva Orleans con la indumentaria de algunos clientes y el ambiente del lugar.

Harry fue escoltado a su departamento por Tom y Harry estaba a punto de decirle a Tom si quería tomar “café”, pero Tom se despidió de Harry con un beso en la mejilla y dejó al chico confundido. Esto era demasiado familiar a la situación de Severus hace días. ¡Había aceptado una cita con Tom! ¡Una cita sin pretensiones sexuales!

* * *

La situación de las citas “sin trasfondo más allá de conocerse”, continuó por espacio de seis semanas y hubieran sido más, de no ser porque el parto de Lily Potter se adelantó bastante, aunque más allá del séptimo mes, y Harry se vio de vuelta en casa para cuidar a su mamá y su nuevo hermano.

Evan Potter era el hermanito más lindo del mundo en opinión de Harry e incluso su padrino había cancelado su gira por Japón para venir a conocer al miembro más nuevo de la familia. Sirius y su amigo-manager-marido Remus estarían dentro de unos días en Inglaterra.

Sirius Black (no relacionado con Bellatrix Black, ya que Bella venía de una familia Black de Estados Unidos y Sirius de una familia Black inglesa por generaciones atrás) era un escritor bastante famoso en Asia, por lo que constantemente se encontraba dando giras de sus últimos títulos y Remus, amigo de la infancia, novio, posterior amante y en cuanto se legalizó el matrimonio homosexual, esposo de Sirius, se convirtió en su manager porque Sirius era un inútil con las finanzas.

Aunque Harry no veía a su padrino tan seguido, constantemente se escribían y hablaban por teléfono. Sirius incluso se ofreció a darle dinero, pero para Harry era una cuestión de orgullo el mantenerse solo, así que le dijo a Sirius una verdad a medias sobre que tenía empleo en un set de grabación.

Como fuera, Harry estaba emocionado de ver a su padrino de nuevo y quizás Remus tuviera un consejo sobre su inusual situación con respecto a sus dos extraños prospectos. Claro, no pensaba decirle a Remus la profesión de sus pretendientes.

Y sobre ellos, Harry tenía sentimientos encontrados. Estas semanas sin sexo, le habían mostrado a dos hombres con quienes podía verse en un futuro, viendo películas, acurrucándose en el sillón, hablando de muchas cosas y compartiendo sueños. Ambos eran especiales de formas distintas y Harry estaba dividido entre querer a uno y el otro.

Ni siquiera supo cómo fue que ambos se hicieron un lugar en su corazón pero así fue. Tom era algo “malvado” pero eso le gustaba a Harry. Tom tenía este aire de los nobles pero en el fondo, era sensible y de un frágil ego. Quizás debido al rechazo de su padre, pero como fuera, eso no mello su determinación de lo que quería lograr a futuro. Harry podía imaginarse con Tom, pero también con Severus.

Severus era un caballero. Atento y gentil pero también tenía esta veta posesiva, que compartía con Tom, y sus ojos hablaban de promesas de eternidad y más que tener sexo. Harry estaba seguro de que si Severus y él se convertían en pareja, cada encuentro tendría todo el significado de “hacer el amor”.

Harry estaba muy confundido y pensó que estas semanas lejos le ayudarían. Además, tenía bastante tiempo que no visitaba a sus padres y su padre le agradecía que hubiera venido a ayudar, ya que su madre estaba aún débil por el parto.

* * *

Sirius Black, escritor de novelas, estaba exultante de alegría. Desde que James le escribió para decirle sobre su nuevo bebé, Sirius ya había mandado a comprar la mitad de una juguetería para su nuevo ahijado, porque estaba seguro de que James lo haría padrino de este bebé también.

Remus fue más práctico y empezó un fideicomiso como el que tenía Harry, y al que solo podrían acceder luego de cierta edad. La razón de esa cláusula era que Remus creía que los chicos debían intentar valerse primero sobre sus dos pies, pero a los treinta, podían suceder muchas cosas, y un poco de dinero extra les vendría bien para esos cambios.

Remus recordaba sus propias crisis de los treinta de Sirius y él. El libro de ese año no se vendió bien y si no fuera por los ahorros que tenían… fue por eso por lo que cambió la cláusula de edad del fideicomiso a los treinta.

Como fuera, Remus sabía que Sirius necesitaría gastar energía y fue a comprar algo “especial” para su esposo. Ahora estaban en japón y encontró esta sex-shop bastante bonita y compro un set de películas que tenía solo una portada como de Las Mil y Una Noches. La portada decía “Master Or Slave” y prometía acción de a tres con tres estrellas muy especiales.

Sonaba bien, y la compro.

Remus no sabía que la chica que atendía, había estado tan distraída que puso una de BL para chicas en la pila de las otras “comunes” de porno para gays.

* * *

—¡Siri! ¡Te traje una sooorpreeesaaa! —Gritó Remus en cuanto puso un pie en la suite de su marido.

—¿Qué sería eso amor? —Sirius capturo los labios de su marido y vio una caja de películas con portada de algún lugar árabe.

—Es una porno, para nosotros. Hay que aprovechar tu energía—.

Sirius no dijo más y arrastro a Remus hasta la habitación y se quitaron todo menos los bóxers. Remus puso el primer DVD en el reproductor y empezó a besar a Sirius mientras de fondo de oían diálogos, que sonaban a alguna trama sencilla de porno. Como fuera, estaban muy entretenidos hasta que escucharon una voz que se les hizo familiar.

Remus miro de reojo y el actor que hacía de esclavo se le hizo familiar. No fue sino hasta que la cámara capto el momento en que el esclavo hacia una felación a su nuevo amo, que Remus pudo conectar los puntos y se separó abruptamente de su marido para ponerle pausa al DVD.

—¿Remus? ¿Qué sucede amor? —.

—¡Harry! —.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa con Harry? —.

—¡Sirius! ¡Ese es Harry! —.

—¿Dónde? —.

—¡En la película! ¡Es el esclavo! —.

Sirius entonces puso su mirada en la congelada imagen y todo el color escapo de su cara. ¡Su ahijado estaba mamándosela a un tipo frente a la cámara!

—¡Oh dios! —.

—¡Oh no! —

Sirius miro a Remus—¿Qué sucede? —.

—Sirius… son cinco películas—.

Rápidamente, sacaron el disco y pusieron el siguiente. Aquí, Harry ahora estaba siendo empalado por su amo. En el siguiente disco, estaba siendo empalado por el jeque que lo llevo de regalo, el siguiente disco era de nueva cuenta el “amo” y Harry siendo usado por él, aunque más cercano a la sensación de “hacer el amor”, al menos hasta que el jeque se enteró del desliz con el otro hombre, y finalmente, el clímax de la serie donde ambos hombres se enfrentaban y resolvían sus diferencias en favor de hacer feliz a su esclavo, y dejando en claro, con el epilogo narrado, que el esclavo en realidad era el gobernante del reino y tenía a ambos jeques en sus manos, gracias al amor profesado hacia él por ellos.

Remus tuvo que aceptar, que de hecho, eran películas muy buenas y que Harry era un actor natural frente a las cámaras, pero Sirius…

—¡Nos vamos esta noche Rems! ¡Esto es… es horrible! ¡Pobres Lily y James! —.

—Sirius, tranquilo, primero averigüemos de qué se trata esto. Quizás Harry tuvo problemas económicos y le ofrecieron esto—.

Sirius suspiro mientras se vestía con el pijama, esa noche el ambiente se había arruinado—Como sea, Rems, debemos irnos a Inglaterra. Ya le habíamos prometido a James y Lily que iríamos a conocer a nuestro nuevo ahijado, solo adelantaremos el viaje a mañana—.

—De acuerdo, pero no estalles Sirius. Escuchemos primero que tiene que decir Harry—.

—Ok Rems, tu ganas. Escucharemos a Harry antes—.

Ambos hombres terminaron de vestirse con sus pijamas y se fueron a dormir intranquilos. Sirius estaba furioso y quería ir a partirles la cara a los dos actores que estaban corrompiendo a su niñito, Remus estaba más bien… cachondo. Y es que, aunque Harry era su ahijado y lo amaba, no era ciego al hecho de que Harry había crecido para convertirse en un hombre atractivo y deseable.

La cámara demostró eso inequívocamente y además, era evidente que sus reacciones al sexo no eran fingidas. Harry de verdad había disfrutado cada una de esas escenas, incluso la última, con dos miembros dentro.

Remus suspiro antes de sucumbir al sueño, seguro de que Harry parecía que en realidad disfrutaba ese trabajo. Conocía a Harry mejor que Sirius, y sabía que la respuesta de Harry, no le iba a gustar a su padrino. Y Lily y él compartían un secreto que podría ayudar a Harry si todo se descontrolaba, pero esperaba que no fuera necesario.


	6. Los Merodeadores

Sirius Black y Remus-Lupin-Black acababan de llegar a la casa de los Potter y lo primero que vieron fue a Harry dándole una mamila a su hermanito—¡Padrinos! —Grito el muchacho—Hola, dejen llamo a mamá y papá ¡Má! ¡Pá! ¡Sirius y Remus llegaron! —Harry continúo cargando al bebé y alimentándolo cuando Lily bajó las escaleras seguida de su marido.

—¡Sirius! ¡Remus! Que sorpresa, los esperábamos hasta dentro de otro par de días—.

—Sí, bueno…—Remus estaba pensando en una excusa—Pude despejar la agenda un poco antes y decidimos sorprenderlos—.

—Oh, eso es genial, pero Harry estaba ocupando el cuarto de visitas y…—Empezó James pero Harry lo corto.

—No te preocupes papá, he disfrutado estas dos semanas con mi hermanito y ustedes, pero de verdad puedo regresar a mi departamento. Además, no estoy lejos, apenas media hora de distancia en autobús—.

—Si estás seguro, hijo…—.

—Seguro papá—.

—Bueno, al menos quédate a comer—Dijo Lily, tomando el bebé de los brazos de Harry.

—De acuerdo, mamá—.

La comida fue todo tan normal, que Sirius había casi olvidado la razón de adelantar su viaje. Harry se veía tan normal y adorable como siempre. Lily seguía siendo una cocinera apenas pasable, pero Harry había hecho el plato principal y demostró porque había estudiado gastronomía. Si no hubiera sido por el postre…

—El postre son… todos los helados de la nevera—Anuncio James—Lo siento chicos, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo con el bebé y no hemos hecho muchas compras—.

—No importa James—Dijo Sirius, sirviéndose una porción de helado de vainilla mientras Remus tomaba el cuarto de pinta que quedaba de helado de chocolate. Lily y James tomaron las paletas cubiertas, y Harry escogió la paleta de frutas… una larga, grande y gruesa paleta de frutas.

Harry era ese tipo de personas que hacían caras al comer, y era vocal en sus reacciones, así que empezó a lamer la paleta, y sorbiendo el líquido que escurría de la paleta. En un momento dado, incluso paso la lengua por todo lo largo y Sirius tuvo en su mente partes de la escena de felación y pudo ver en esa paleta, todo el talento oral de su ahijado.

¡Habían corrompido a su niñito!

Sirius se levantó, excusándose de estar cansado por el viaje y se levantó de la mesa. Remus parpadeo confundido, hasta que vio a Harry encogerse de hombros y seguir con su postre, y Remus observo lo mismo que Sirius, pero Remus tenía más control sobre sus reacciones.

Luego de la comida, Harry se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero Remus le sugirió que mejor fuera a empacar y que él y Sirius lo llevarían a su departamento, así podría darles un tour por el mismo. Harry pensó que era una magnifica idea y fue a empacar sus cosas para dejarles la habitación a sus padrinos. Sirius estaba “durmiendo” la siesta en el sofá de la sala, Lily y James estaban ya en la habitación de su hermanito (que antes había sido la de Harry), así que Harry empaco en apenas una hora, cuando Remus le dijo que estaban listos para partir.

Harry se despidió de sus padres, diciéndoles que vendría a visitarlos en unos días para que se pusieran al día con Sirius y Remus. Sus padres le dijeron las típicas recomendaciones y le sonrieron antes de ver partir a su hijo mayor.

Harry se sentó en la parte de atrás del auto de sus padrinos y estaba platicando con Remus sobre Japón y Remus le contestaba todo sobre esta gira. Sirius en cambio, tenía un semblante sombrío que oculto diciendo algo sobre el jet-lag. Harry no insistió, pero continúo platicando con Remus de todo y nada hasta que llegaron a Enchanted Blocks.

Harry les iba explicando sobre los nombres de los bloques, los pocos que conocía. Godric era solo uno de los bloques originales, ya que había otros que surgieron conforme se iba urbanizando, estaban los bloques Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin que estaban al fondo del fraccionamiento, y había una zona de casas que se llamaba Hogsmeade. Harry finalmente llegó a su edificio y le señalo el camino.

Remus y Sirius miraron el lugar y vieron que era bastante ideal para su ahijado. Había buenos vecinos, aunque la mayoría parecían ser de la misma familia, tenía áreas de ejercicio, una alberca y el departamento de Harry estaba bastante amplio para una persona soltera.

Harry les dio un tour rápido y les hizo algo de té. Pronto, los tres estaban frente a una humeante taza de té en la mesa de la cocina. Sirius no sabía cómo abordar el tema con Harry, y es que todo se veía tan normal. Pero no fue necesario, ya que de repente, alguien toco en la ventana.

—¡Tom! —Saludo Harry al extraño en la ventana de su cuarto—¿Qué haces aquí? —.

—Severus me dijo que te vio entrar a tu edificio y me preguntaba si no te gustaría ver las estadísticas en mi casa—.

—No puedo hoy, tengo visitas—.

—¿Harry? ¿Quién está contigo? —.

—Pasa Tom—Harry abrió la ventana corrediza (una ventana de piso a techo) y dejo pasar a Tom. Pronto, ambos jóvenes estaban en la cocina y Sirius palideció al ver al recién llegado—Tom, estos son mis padrinos. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin-Black—.

—Es un gusto conocerlos—Dijo Tom hacia Remus, quien le aceptó el apretón de manos, pero Sirius estaba congelado.

—¿Padrino? —Preguntó Harry, preocupado. Nunca había visto esa mirada en su padrino.

De pronto, Sirius puso contra una pared a Tom, pareciendo casi un perro furioso tras una presa—¡TU! ¡CORRUPTOR DE NIÑOS! —.

Harry intentaba separar a Sirius de Tom—¿¡Padrino!? ¡Suéltalo! —Fue esto lo que despegó a Remus del suelo e hizo que ayudará a Harry a quitar a Sirius de Tom.

—¡Sirius! ¡Basta! —Empezó Remus pero Sirius no lo dejo avanzar.

—¡Déjame matarlo! ¡Corrompió a Harry! —.

—¿Corromperme? ¿De qué estás hablando? —.

—¡Te vimos Harry! ¡A ti y a este pervertido con otro! ¿Cómo dejaste que te hicieran eso? ¿Te drogaron? ¿Fue por dinero? —Harry palideció y Tom también.

—Yo… padrino… —.

—¡Nada de padrino! ¿¡Como pudiste Harry!? —.

—Sirius, contrólate—.

—No puedo Remus, es tan solo un niño…—.

Eso fue un punto débil de Harry, no le gustaba que lo consideraran un niño. Sus padres lo hacían y todos sus maestros y Sirius, solo Remus lo trataba como el adulto que era.

—¡No soy un niño! —Gritó Harry, harto de este drama—¡Y lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi cuerpo no es tu problema! ¿Y qué te importa con quién me meta o cuantos a la vez? ¡Es mi decisión! ¡No tuya! —.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué tus padres no saben nada de tu “trabajito”? —.

—¿Para qué reaccionaran como tú? No, gracias—Harry seguía cubriendo a Tom mientras Remus contenía a Sirius. Fue entonces que escucharon que alguien abría la puerta de una patada y entro un hombre de cabello negro, armado con un bate de béisbol.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? Escuchamos gritos...—.

Sirius miró rojo, al reconocer al hombre que había entrado, seguido de varios pelirrojos—¡Y aquí está el otro pervertido! —.

—¿Pervertido? ¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando este lunático? —.

Sirius iba a arremeter contra Severus, cuando Remus lo detuvo—Sirius, contrólate. Veníamos a hablar con Harry, escuchar su versión ¿Recuerdas? —.

Sirius pareció pensar sobre eso y se separó de Remus con brusquedad—Habla tú, yo no puedo. Yo tengo que decirle a James sobre esto—.

Remus intento correr tras Sirius pero fue inútil. Sirius arranco el coche y dejo a Remus viéndolo partir. Remus se pasó la mano por el rostro con frustración. Debió cargar él con las llaves. Frustrado, Remus intentó llamar a James y le dijo que Sirius iba para allá, pero no escuchara nada de lo que tenía que decir, que confiara en él. Colgó y se dirigió para enfrentar a Harry y escuchar su versión de la historia.

* * *

Cuando Remus llegó al departamento, encontró a Harry siendo contenido por el chico de cabello negro y largo, y el tal Tom en el sofá de la sala. Ambos hombres estaban abrazando a Harry y era evidente que se preocupaban por él. Remus quería escuchar que tenía que decir su ahijado por asociación. Los pelirrojos, al parecer, ya se habían ido.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —.

—¿Remus? ¿Sirius se fue? —.

—Me temo que sí, cariño. Dijo que James tenía que saber esto—Harry gimió miserablemente.

—Esperaba no tener que decirles nada ¿Cómo se enteraron? Se supone que esas películas las compraban las chicas—.

Remus quiso patearse a sí mismo. Debió saber que las porno clásicas para gays varones, siempre, siempre, incluían a los actores. Las porno BL rara vez incluían a los actores en la portada y normalmente estaban fuera del alcance del público “normal”.

—Fue mi culpa—Dijo Remus, sentándose en el sillón de al lado—Estábamos despejando la agenda y Sirius estaba inquieto y decidí que podríamos darle un buen uso a su “energía”. Entonces pasé a esta bonita sex-shop y encontré esta caja de 5 películas con una portada estilo árabe. Leí la reseña y sonaba bien, así que la compré y pues… cuando la vimos… te reconocí—.

—¡Oh dios! —Dijo Harry enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Harry, ¿Qué sucedió? No te voy a juzgar, solo quiero entender por qué optaste por este empleo—.

Harry respiro varias veces mientras Severus y Tom le daban palmaditas en la espalda. Tenerlos ahí junto a él, lo calmaba, así que empezó a relatarle a Remus sobre cómo no quería que sus padres tuvieran más preocupaciones que el nuevo bebé, como todos los trabajos eran de horarios y salarios infames, como empezó a menguar sus ahorros, su resistencia a no pedir ayuda, y su deseo de conseguir pararse sobre sus pies y el anuncio de empleo que parecía caído del cielo.

—…entonces vi que era para una porno y primero pensé “No, por supuesto que no”, pero luego hablé con la camarógrafa y ella me dijo que por qué no probaba. Siempre podía solo hacer una película y ya. Pero luego pensé que era divertido, me pagaban bien y cuando vi, ya era el número uno de un ranking de actores para fujoshis. Decidí entonces seguir haciendo esto y ahorrar para abrir mi propio restaurante—.

—Ya veo. Te gusto el empleo y era algo que podías hacer. Así que supongo que en algún punto pensaste en invertir tus ganancias y continuaras con esto hasta que juntes tu meta—Harry asintió—Bueno, es evidente que no iré a casa de tus padres, así que ¿Me das asilo por esta noche? —.

—Claro Remus, siempre eres bienvenido—.

Remus se fue al baño para darle algo de privacidad a los chicos y estaban despidiéndose de Harry cuando alguien toco el timbre. Harry fue a abrir y se encontró con su madre y su hermano, junto con una maleta. Harry suspiró.

—Sirius ¿Cierto? —.

Su madre lo vio y simplemente le puso su mano en el rostro, acunándolo—Oh cariño, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —.

—No quería que se enteraran mamá. Es mi empleo pero sé que no les iba a gustar—.

—Cariño, eso demuestra lo poco que conoces a tu madre. No me importa si te dedicas a esto o incluso eres un prostituto. Siempre serás mi bebé y si esto te hace feliz, solo puedo estar feliz por ti—.

Harry se soltó a llorar y se abrazó a su madre. Tom se movilizó a jalar la maleta mientras Severus cargaba al pequeño hermano de Harry.

—Señora Potter, bienvenida. Me llamo Severus Snape y soy compañero de trabajo de su hijo. Él es Tom Riddle y también es compañero de trabajo nuestro—.

—Encantada de conocerlos—Dijo dándoles la mano mientras su hijo mayor se calmaba—Al menos tienes compañeros guapos cariño. No debe ser un problema “trabajar” con ellos—.

—¡Mamá! —Harry se sonrojó pero sonrió—¿Te quedaras? —.

—Eso pensaba cariño, pero creo que estaremos algo apretados. Quizás sea mejor que me vaya a un hotel—.

Severus y Tom pensaron lo mismo—Eso no será necesario señora Potter, usted o el señor Lupin pueden quedarse en mi casa si gustan—Dijo Tom.

—Y yo puedo cuidar a este pequeñín si necesita algún descanso. Fuera de las filmaciones, solo tengo una clase de artes marciales aquí en el fraccionamiento y tengo tiempo de sobra—.

—Yo, bueno, gracias chicos, eso suena muy bien—Dijo Lily con sinceridad.

Cuando Remus regreso del baño, quedaron de acuerdo en que Remus se quedaría con Tom y Lily junto con Evan en el departamento de Harry. Severus iría a ayudar con el bebé en sus momentos libres y la familia Potter solo esperaría a que Sirius y James encontraran la razón.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel día horrible y Bella fue notificada por Severus de la situación para que no hubiera llamadas para Harry al set. Bella fue increíblemente comprensiva y les dio vacaciones a los tres para que pudieran ayudar a su amigo.

Bella pensó que era extraño como las cosas se daban. Ella pensó que el joven era simplemente hermoso cuando lo conoció y que tenía mucho potencial. Ahora era la estrella porno número uno para fujoshis y las películas ya habían agotado su existencia y tuvieron que pedir dos tirajes más para cubrirla demanda que no bajaba, ni con la descarga digital.

Había mangakas que le estaban escribiendo a Bella y Luna, pidiéndoles los derechos para convertir la historia en un manga y quizás posteriormente en un anime. Bella les dijo que analizaría la propuesta ya que tenía que ver con los actores.

Cuando Bella colgó a Severus, fue a buscar el consejo de un viejo amigo, su ex-marido. Esperaba que él tuviera algunos datos sobre algo que podría ayudar al joven Harry. Y Bella se quiso dar de patadas a si misma cuando conecto el apellido a otro Potter que conoció en la universidad, aunque él iba en primero cuando ella estaba por salir. Un tal James.

* * *

Remus y Lily habían estado hablando sobre esto. No querían destapar esa caja de pandora en particular, pero luego de saber quién era la directora de las películas, casi no les costó trabajo recordar quien era Bella Black.

Bella Black había sido una alumna de élite en su universidad, casi por salir cuando ellos entraron a la universidad. Bella incluso se había casado con un tal Rodolphus Lestrange que tenía muy mala fama en su escuela, pero nadie sabía bien porque era esa fama.

Luego, supieron que Bella y Rodolphus se separaron un par de años después en malas condiciones, para luego de un año, volver a amistarse aunque ya no se juntaron.

Sabían de Bella por que alguna vez le preguntaron a Sirius si Bella no era nada de él, alguna prima lejana o algo así y resultó que no.

Ahora, y sabiendo que James y Sirius estaban siendo muy cabezotas y que incluso habían llegado a mandarle mails horrendos a Harry sobre su pobre “inteligencia” y lo “decepcionados” que estaban de él. Era hora de que hablaran con Bella sobre algo del pasado. Pero sería al día siguiente, ya que el día anterior, Albus, el casero, les dijo que había notado el peculiar arreglo y que las familias debían vivir juntas, así que los llevo a Hogsmeade (el bloque de casas) y les señalo una casa de tres recamaras y dos pisos que estaba disponible.

Como Harry le agradaba mucho al anciano, estaba dispuesto a darles un buen precio de renta, apenas arriba de lo que ya gastaba Harry en el departamento. Harry firmó el nuevo arreglo y estaban mudándose ese mismo día y hoy estaban terminando de llevar las últimas cosas en la camioneta de Severus.

Y eso era otra cosa que Lily noto. Tom y Severus estaban enamoradísimos de su hijo. La forma en que lo veían y trataban… era tonto que su hijo no hubiera visto ya la solución a su problema, pero ella no podía decirle, tenía que darse cuenta él mismo.

Como fuera, Lily ya había visto las películas y sabía que poco de eso fue en realidad actuación. Quizás solo la primera película.

Además, quería hablar con su hijo sobre sus propios secretos…

* * *

—¿¡Qué!? —Harry estaba atónito.

—Lo que te dije. Yo soy quien creo esa página—Lily bebía su té sin inmutarse, en la cocina de la nueva casa.

—¿Estás diciendo que tu creaste BL Constellation? —Harry frunció el ceño—¿Tú sabías? —.

—Claro que no. Yo creé la página pero no la maneje mucho tiempo. Me habían pagado por ella, y la maneje un tiempo, pero entonces empezaste a ir a la primaria y ya no tuve mucho tiempo, así que la pase a otras personas y me olvidé que existía—.

—¿Te gusta el BL? —.

—¿Cómo crees que te concebimos? —Harry se sonrojo mientras Lily reía—Cariño, el rubor no te queda. Verás, no es tan extraño, todos tenemos nuestros gustos especiales y tu padre no es tan inocente. He dejado que esto continúe mucho tiempo y te aseguro que pronto verá la luz, él y Sirius, pero quería sincerarme contigo y mañana sabrás todo, al igual que ellos dos. ¿Podrías confiar en mí? —.

Harry asintió—Está bien, mamá—.

Lily asintió y luego agregó—Por cierto, vi tus películas. No me extraña que sean los tres primeros lugares del top—Harry se sonrojo pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Bella no se sorprendió al recibir la llamada de Lily Potter y Remus Lupin, ya que sospechaba el motivo de su visita. Hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que los visitantes le dijeron el motivo de su visita, y ella les dijo que ya se había preparado y les tenía lo que necesitaban.

Rodolphus fue muy amable en proporcionarle varias copias del secreto mejor guardado de James Potter y Sirius Black. Solo le pidió a Lily que la volviera a visitar, ya que tenían que ponerse al día con Marlene.

Lily y Remus se fueron, y Bella recordó el día que supo que James Potter se había enamorado de Lily, porque fue el día en que Peter Pettigrew traicionó la confianza de un grupo, hasta entonces, más unido que los mosqueteros y una parte fundamental de las causas de su divorcio.

* * *

Lily envió con un mensajero los objetos que le había dado Bella, bueno, una parte de ellos. La otra la llevo con ella a la casa que compartía con su hijo y Remus. Le pidió a Severus que cuidara de Evan mientras hablaba con Harry sobre algo muy importante.

Harry ahora estaba en la sala mientras Lily se paseaba nerviosa—Solo dilo y ya Lily, no hay manera amable de hacer esto—.

—Tienes razón Remus, pero…—Lily suspiró—Bien, fue el mismo James quien pidió esto. Él mejor que nadie sabe sobre esto—.

—¿Saber que, mamá? —.

—Cariño, ¿Sabes cómo conocí a tu padre? —Harry negó con la cabeza—Eso es porque jamás te lo dijimos. Tu solo sabes que nos conocimos en la universidad, nos enamoramos, nos casamos y luego te tuvimos ¿Cierto? —.

—Si, eso es más o menos todo—.

—Bueno, no es todo. Yo trabajaba como “entrega a domicilio”. Ya sabes, como las pizzas, pero yo llevaba cafés y un día, llegue a un set de filmación donde trabajaba tu padre y sus amigos—.

Harry abrió los ojos ¿Su madre estaba diciendo que…? No, no podía ser… ¿O sí?

—Se que estás pensando Harry y sí. Sirius, James y yo trabajábamos de actores porno “versátiles”, junto con otro amigo, Peter Pettigrew—Contestó Remus, a las preguntas no dichas de Harry.

—En esa época, había una mujer del último año llamada Bellatrix Lestrange que hacía películas con su marido. Su sueño era ser cineasta, pero el dinero era un problema y lo resolvieron haciendo “otras” películas—Siguió Lily.

>> En esa época, ella ocupaba un sobrenombre al igual que su marido y tu padre y sus amigos igual. Se llamaban a sí mismos “los merodeadores” y eran muy populares. Como sea, yo ignoraba que tu padre se dedicaba a eso, y pensé que era un extra de alguna película, o un asistente o algo así—.

>> Tu padre renunció luego de nuestra primera cita y cuando nos comprometimos, Bella y Rodolphus le hablaron a tu padre para hacer una última película. Como estábamos juntando dinero para la boda, James estaba muy tentado a aceptar. Para ese entonces, Remus y Sirius ya habían renunciado y empezaron una relación y Peter era el único que aún seguía en ese medio—.

>> Peter amenazó a tu padre con decirme sobre su “pasado” como actor porno si no declinaba la oferta. Tu padre hizo exactamente eso y Peter aprovechó para firmar el contrato y además, meterse en la cama de Rodolphus. Años después, supe que Bella y Rodolphus se separaron por causa de Peter, y este, fue botado por Rodolphus, ya que Peter era una verdadera chinche sangra dinero—.

>> Peter, despechado, filtro el giro real de películas de Rodolphus, pero también fue involucrada Bella. No tuvo muchas repercusiones, hasta que Peter le dijo a la prensa que Rodolphus filmaba películas sobre sadomasoquismo y que no eran actuadas, lo cual era mentira, pero eso importaba poco a la prensa o a la policía—.

>> Bella, como aun quería un poco a su marido, desapareció todas las pruebas y dejo solo las películas más “light” de su catálogo y Peter fue acusado de hacer una denuncia falsa. No volvimos a saber de Peter y Bella y Rodolphus volvieron a ser amigos, aunque jamás regresaron—.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto, mamá? —.

—Remus me lo dijo, días antes de casarme con tu padre. Yo no había guardado ningún secreto para tu padre, y Remus considero que no era justo que James guardara algo así. Me contó todo y aun sabiéndolo, me quede con tu padre. Eso era historia antigua, y no me importaba. Lo de Bella, Rodolphus y Peter lo averigüe porque Marlene, una amiga de ambas, me contó todo ese chisme—.

—¿Entonces por qué se ha puesto así papá y Sirius, si ellos trabajaron de lo mismo? —Preguntó Harry, compungido.

—¿Alguna vez oíste la frase “no hay nada peor que un borracho abstemio y una puta arrepentida”? —Preguntó Remus. Harry negó con la cabeza—Significa, que quién tiene mucho de que arrepentirse, suele ser quién juzga más duramente los defectos, hasta los más pequeños, de otros—.

Harry suspiró—¿Estás diciendo que papá y mi padrino están siendo tan obtusos porque se avergüenzan de su pasado? —.

—Tienes que entender, cariño, que tu padre cree que no se nada, y Remus y Sirius acordaron olvidarse de esa época para poder avanzar en su relación—Harry asintió—De acuerdo. Nos iremos un rato y dejamos una película de tu padre y sus amigos en el DVD y enviamos una copia a la casa. Tienes que verla, para que tu padre no vuelva a usar tu trabajo como excusa para su comportamiento, porque estoy segura de que Sirius le hizo ver tus películas—.

—¿Remus? ¿Qué opinas? —.

—Que deberías hacerlo, para igualar las ternas—.

Harry asintió y su madre y Remus se fueron a recoger a Evan. Harry le dio play a la película en cuanto estuvo a solas. Su padre, Sirius, Remus y un rubio algo gordito que debía ser Peter, estaban en algún tipo de fiesta de disfraces y eran los últimos en estar en el área de una piscina. Remus estaba disfrazado de lobo, Sirius en teoría era un oso, pero parecía más un perro negro enorme, el tal Peter iba vestido de rata y su padre, James, iba vestido de ciervo.

La escena era la clásica de las películas porno gay, amigos que bebieron demasiado, las chicas no estaba cerca, estaban cachondos… y observó a su padre empezar a empalarse dentro de Sirius. Luego ambos estaban besándose y atendiendo a Remus, y luego a Peter, y Remus luego estaba empalando a Sirius y así uno contra otro, por espacio de una hora, más o menos.

Harry estaba rojo de vergüenza, esto era peor que cuando cacho a sus padres en plena faena cuando tenía 10 años y quería levantarlos para ver los regalos de navidad. Sus padres estaban “inspirados” por el espíritu navideño y Harry fue impertinente y entro sin avisar. Jamás volvió a hacerlo en su vida.

Ahora, la imagen que tenía de su padre había cambiado radicalmente, al igual que la de Sirius. No los odiaba por ponerse locos. Incluso sabiendo esto, Harry no creía que fuera fácil darse cuenta de que un hijo ya era un adulto con vida sexual incluida. Entonces, no odiaba a su padre y padrino, pero le daba tristeza que fueran unos verdaderos necios respecto a algo que ellos mismos hicieron en su juventud.

Harry esperaba que su mamá tuviera razón y su padre y padrino vieran las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia de los Potter, Sirius Black y James Potter, sentían que el piso se abría cuando abrieron el paquete que les había enviado Lily. En un DVD remasterizado, estaba una de sus películas, un fragmento de su pasado salvaje que volvía para golpearlos de lleno. Y Lily había dejado una nota además de la que explicaba el contenido: _“Harry verá esto”._

Estaban bastante jodidos.


	7. Felicidad

Esta era una conversación que James Potter no quería tener, Sirius menos que nadie, pero ambos sabían que no podían evitarla. James creía que Lily ignoraba su pasado y Sirius que Remus ya había dejado atrás esa parte del pasado de ambos, pero no podían estar más equivocados.

Lily estaba detrás de una taza de té humeante y sorbía el delicado líquido mientras su marido miraba a todos lados menos a su esposa. Remus estaba sencillamente sonriendo mientras disfrutaba de ver sudar a Sirius. Se lo tenía bien merecido por ser tan obtuso y explosivo, y más porque Remus ya le había dicho que ese carácter debía moderarlo.

Remus lo amaba, pero Sirius era difícil. Y Lily amaba a James, pero a veces le daban ganas de atarle cada extremidad a cuatro caballos y enviar cada uno a un distinto punto cardinal. Harry estaba en casa de Severus junto con Tom y los tres estaban cuidando a Evan, así que tendrían la casa para ellos solos por espacio de un par de horas.

—¿Y, como has estado? —Empezó Sirius, pero la sonrisa de Remus le daba miedo, era la sonrisa de “despídete de tus bolas”. Y James no en balde llevaba casado con Lily poco más de 20 años como para no reconocer que esa tranquilidad solo significaba que Lily ya estaba planeando una venganza horrenda contra él.

—Bien, Sirius, los dos hemos estado bien—.

—Yo, te extraño…—Intento Sirius, pero Remus decidió que ya era hora de hablar, así que lo paro en seco.

—Yo también te extraño pero esto no es sobre nosotros. Es sobre Harry—.

Sirius se cayó y James sabiamente no dijo ni una palabra cuando la sonrisa tranquila de su mujer se convirtió en “la mirada” de regaño, que él había recibido más veces que Harry cuando era un niño travieso.

—Bueno, creo que pude haber abordado mejor el asunto—Ofreció Sirius, pero Remus no lo estaba comprando.

—¿Mejor? Y dime, ¿Cómo hubieras abordado mejor el asunto? ¿Hubieras hablado con él para luego decirle lo promiscuo que era? ¿Le hubieras dicho sobre la “santidad” del matrimonio y que debía guardarse para el hombre de su vida? ¿Le hubieras mentido a la cara, diciéndole que tú nunca hiciste nada remotamente parecido? Tengo curiosidad Sirius, ¿Cómo le hubieras dicho a Harry porque su trabajo es indecente, desde tu percepción? —.

—¡Sabes que es un empleo indecente! —.

—Oh sí, lo sé. Sobre todo cuando actúas con tus mejores amigos y dejas que te la metan por el culo varias veces porque sabes que son de confianza, mientras otros ojos registran el hecho y lo venden para ayudarte a pagar tu préstamo universitario. Es tan indecente—Remus destilo tanto sarcasmo como pudo.

Sirius se vio debidamente castigado, pero James se envalentono—Exacto, por eso hicimos lo que hicimos, pero Harry no tenía necesidad. Podía haber acudido a nosotros…—.

—¿Cómo James? ¿Cómo podría haber acudido? —Empezó Lily—¿Cuándo estábamos estirando el presupuesto para el cuarto del bebé? ¿Cuándo tuvimos que pagar extra en el medico porque mi embarazo era de alto riesgo por mi edad? ¿Cuándo James? ¡Tuvimos que vender los muebles de Harry! ¡Él fue quien insistió en que los vendiéramos! ¡Por Dios! ¡Incluso nos dio de su propio dinero! Mientras no sabías el origen de su dinero, te pareció excelente que ganara suficiente para pagar sus cuentas, ahorrar e incluso ayudarnos económicamente—.

Lily y Remus habían abandonado sus fachadas tranquilas y ahora estaban enfrentando abiertamente a sus esposos.

—Sirius, te amo. De verdad que lo hago. Pero negar tu pasado, nuestro pasado, no es la manera de vivir. No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos, porque éramos amigos, los cuatro éramos solteros y cuando James se emparejo con Lily, él renunció por qué no podía seguir teniendo sexo con nosotros. Luego tú y yo empezamos a sentirnos celosos uno del otro y lo supimos, ya no podíamos seguir en las películas—.

—James, yo te amo. Sabía de tu pasado como tú sabias del mío, excepto que yo me enteré por Remus, él me dijo lo que habían hecho y yo le dije que no me importaba. Todos tenemos cosas que no nos gustan, que hicimos por motivos que en su momento, creímos válidos y correctos. Te amaba y te ame, cada segundo desde esa primera cita, y te sigo amando cada día de mi vida, pero eres tan idiota a veces. Tu actitud está alejando a Harry—.

—Pero Lily… Harry está apostando su futuro, si alguien se entera…—.

—James, ¿Sabes qué tipo de películas estaba haciendo Harry? —.

—¿Porno gay? —James de verdad era muy idiota, solo a veces, a veces muchas.

—Porno BL—.

—Espera, ¿Es como esa cosa que hiciste para un cliente y que manejaste unos meses? ¿Esa cosa de porno de chicos para chicas? ¡Pensé que eso era algo solo japonés! —.

—¿Porno BL? —Sirius estaba perdido.

—Porno BL es porno de gays varones enfocado en satisfacer un mercado femenino—Ofreció Remus.

—¿Estás diciendo que son peliculas porno de hombres contra hombres para excitar mujeres? —Pregunto Sirius.

—Sirius, SUS películas ya se vendían mucho más a las mujeres que a los hombres. Este gusto es más viejo de lo que ustedes creen—Agrego Lily.

—Sirius, James. Dejen de ser tan obtusos. Hay un mundo diferente al que ustedes han creado en su mente. Si, estoy de acuerdo. Si el mundo supiera que Harry es un actor porno, sus oportunidades de conseguir cualquier trabajo “común” se verían seriamente afectadas, ¡Pero ni siquiera saben que quiere Harry de su vida! —James y Sirius se encogieron, rara vez Remus se enojaba.

—James, cariño, Harry lo intentó de la forma tradicional y todos los empleos que ofrecían eran horribles. Pedían disponibilidad de tiempo, incluso fines de semana, horarios de 9 am a 9 pm, y el salario ni siquiera incluía seguro médico, ya ni hablemos de opciones de retiro—Lily estaba furiosa, más por lo horribles que eran los empleos que con su marido. Como fuera, ellos venían de una época en que los empleos ofrecían muchas prestaciones y aunque ella trabajaba programando páginas web, tenía prestaciones heredadas de su único empleo de juventud.

—Pero, había otras opciones…—Insistió James.

—¿Cuáles James? ¿Qué trabajara por su cuenta? Sabes tan bien como yo, que su fideicomiso no es útil hasta que cumpla los 30, y si, podría haber ido con ustedes, pero entonces él se sentiría de más en una familia que ya está volcada en un bebé, y él puede ayudar con eso, pero él sentía que les estaría quitando el tiempo que el bebé necesita. Él se crió solo, y lo disfruto, y quiere que su hermano los tenga de la misma forma en que él los tuvo a ustedes, completamente dedicados—Insistió Remus.

James y Sirius se cruzaron de brazos y fruncieron sus ceños mientras reflexionaban sobre lo que habían aprendido. Tardaron un rato en volver a hablar.

—Bueno, pero ahora que sabemos sobre esta situación, podemos ponerle remedio. Podemos enviarle dinero a Harry, Remus. Un dinero constante debería hacer que Harry no necesite trabajar de “eso”—Lanzó Sirius.

—De verdad que eres idiota, ¿verdad? —Remus sacudió la cabeza ante su marido, en frustración.

—¿Por qué es idiota? Pienso que es una buena idea—James estaba de acuerdo con Sirius.

—James—Empezó Lily—¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si mis padres, en nuestros primeros años de matrimonio, te hubieran ofrecido pagar nuestras cuentas? —.

—Humillado…—James empezó—¡Pero no es lo mismo! —.

Lily suspiró—James, no importa si lo apruebas o no. Harry no va a dejar un empleo que le gusta, le da suficiente dinero y le permite perseguir sus sueños, solo porque a ti no te gusta—.

—Y Sirius, es lo mismo contigo. Harry te ama, pero no va a abandonar algo que lo hace feliz solo para complacer tus expectativas solo lo que crees que es la “normalidad”. Si siguiéramos ese planteamiento, tú y yo ni siquiera deberíamos estar juntos, sino casados con mujeres, en empleos de oficina y con uno o dos niños y un perro o gato de mascota—.

Sirius sintió escalofríos con la descripción de la vida que dio Remus, porque se parecía mucho a la que quería su madre para él y que el pobre de Regulus, su hermano, sí aceptó, aunque era tan gay como él.

—James, Sirius, piensen bien en que es más importante, la felicidad de Harry o su tranquilidad mental de ambos. Yo por mi parte, estoy del lado de Harry. Lo que es normal, es solo lo que es mayoría estadística. El mundo está dividido en tantos sabores, que lo que sirve para una persona, es horrible para otra—Terminó Lily y Remus la secundo.

* * *

James y Sirius se fueron de la casa y llegaron hasta el parque donde estaba Harry con sus “compañeros” y su hermanito. Sirius, viéndolos a la luz del sol, y con ropa sobre todo, noto que ambos parecían buenas personas. Tom llevaba unos helados y estaba ayudando a Harry a darle su biberón a Evan, mientras Severus se encargaba de la pañalera del bebé. Los tres parecían estar en algún tipo de relación y funcionaba bien juntos.

James sabía quiénes eran porque Sirius le puso nombre a las caras de los hombres que habían “corrompido” a su niñito. Pero viendo esto, James y Sirius pensaron lo mismo, Harry y esos dos se veían bien juntos y eso hacía más fácil, pero infinitamente más doloroso, de aceptar las decisiones de Harry.

Que Harry fuera gay, fue sencillo para ambos, Sirius era totalmente gay mientras James era bisexual. Que Harry estuviera bajo la bandera arcoíris era algo sencillo de afrontar, y James recordó lo que le habían dicho cuando él y Lily cuando Harry salió del closet.

— _No importa lo que seas, quieras o necesites, siempre serás mi niño_ —Murmuró James y Sirius asintió en reconocimiento.

—Lo hemos arruinado, ¿Cierto? —.

—Sí, eso creo Sirius, pero bueno, no hay momento como el presente ¿Verdad? —.

—Verdad—Sirius se pasó la mano por la cara en frustración—Esto va a doler—.

—Totalmente—.

Ambos hombres se acercaron y notaron que tanto Severus como Tom estaban en guardia y habían puesto a Harry y Evan detrás de ellos.

—No vamos a hacer nada, solo queremos hablar con Harry—Dijo James, mostrando ambas manos.

Tom y Severus se relajaron un poco, pero le dijeron a Harry que si necesitaba algo, estarían cerca, pero le darían privacidad con su padre y padrino. Harry asintió y les agradeció que estuvieran ahí. Harry estaba cargando a Evan y estaba seguro de que gracias a eso, Sirius y su padre se contendrían al menos un poco.

—Harry ¿Eres feliz? —Dijo Sirius, con el tono de voz que Harry conocía como “estoy siendo serio y de verdad me preocupo por ti”. Este hombre era su padrino otra vez, no ese hombre iracundo que vio el otro día.

—Sí. Lo soy—.

—¿Ese trabajo te hace feliz, hijo? —Harry asintió—¿Tienes algún plan a futuro? —Harry asintió de nuevo—¿Te gustaría contarme, contarnos? —.

Harry suspiró pero se sentó en una banca y empezó a contarles todo, los empleos horribles, la poca disposición de los empleadores a pagar un sueldo decente y el anuncio, como se inmiscuyó cada vez más en las películas y que de verdad disfrutaba el trabajo, no solo la parte del sexo, sino la planeación de las mismas, el maquillaje, la lluvia de ideas detrás de cada una, Luna y su educación, la forma en que su mundo se amplió de la noche a la mañana… Harry derramó su corazón y sueños de un negocio y hogar propios ante dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, esperando lo mejor.

—Entendemos, Harry. De verdad que lo hacemos—Empezó Sirius—Discúlpanos por haber sido tan necios, pero es difícil ¿Sabes? Te cargamos de bebé, cambiamos tus pañales y de cierta forma, aun cuando vimos que crecías, para nosotros, seguías siendo ese lindo niño de mejillas rosadas que cargo un gatito más grande que él, diciendo que ahora era su bebé—.

—¿Aun te acuerdas del Señor Bigotes? —El Señor Bigotes fue la mascota de Harry por siete años (Harry tenía dos años cuando lo encontró) hasta que lo tuvieron que dormir y Harry aprendió que la vida se extingue, pero Sirius fue genial y le ayudó a hacerle un funeral al gato para que Harry se despidiera de su amigo.

—Recordamos cada mascota, hijo. El pececito dorado al que llamaste Capitán Nemo, la lagartija Godzilla, el perro Sheep... No solo mascotas, recordamos cuando se cayó tu primer diente, cuando empezaste a ir a la escuela y cuando querías crecer rápido y te pusiste mi traje de la oficina y dijiste que empezaría a trabajar conmigo—Dijo James con una sonrisa.

—Harry, es difícil para un padre (y padrino), dejar de verte como un niño, porque siempre serás nuestro niño. Has crecido, y eres un hombre por derecho propio. Tienes tu propia casa, un empleo estable y planes a futuro. Olvidamos que todos tenemos que tomar decisiones y que no siempre son las que nuestras padres aceptarían—Dijo Sirius, mirando con cariño a su ahijado.

—Mis padres aceptaron muy bien a tu madre, Harry, pero los Evans no confiaban totalmente en mí. Me tomó años convencerlos de que amaba a tu madre y fue solo persistencia lo que logro que tus abuelos me aceptaran finalmente. Mientras, cuestionaron la decisión de tu madre—.

—Y mis padres no aceptaron muy bien mi homosexualidad. Me dijeron que se podía curar y que me encontrarían una buena esposa. Ellos no son exactamente nobles, pero tienen dinero. Esperaban que me casara con una chica con un título, para ingresar a la nobleza y lo lograron, pero con mi hermano y es infeliz en su matrimonio, porque es tan gay como yo. Pero yo decidí lo que era mejor para mí, independientemente de los planes de mis padres—.

—Hijo, lo que queremos decir, es que entendemos tus decisiones. Puede que no nos gusten y nunca las aceptemos como algo que hubiéramos querido para ti. Pero si tú eres feliz, es todo lo que necesitamos saber—Harry estaba llorando y se dejó abrazar por ambos hombres.

Luego de un rato de llorar por parte de Harry, y con Evan claramente incómodo en medio del abrazo, los tres hombres se separaron y sonrieron.

—Bueno, Harry, tenemos que irnos. Tu madre y Remus no nos van a dejar salir indemnes de esto, pero está bien, nos lo ganamos—Tom y Severus se acercaron cautelosos—Y ustedes dos, más les vale que traten a mi ahijado como a su más preciada joya o tendré sus bolas en mi buro y Remus me ayudara. Si creen que yo soy aterrador, no han visto a Remus enojado—.

—Lo mismo digo. Soy un suegro celoso y más les vale tratar a mi bebé—Harry gimió y se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada—Como se merece, o les haré algo peor de lo que pueda hacer Remus y rueguen porque Lily jamás se entere o nadie va a encontrar sus cadáveres luego de que ella los torture por días—.

Ambos hombres asintieron—Hijo, tienes buen gusto. Solo diré eso—Dijo James, despidiéndose de su hijo para enfrentar a su esposa.

—Lo mismo digo, aunque no le digas a Remus. No me lo quitaría de encima por meses si se entera—Dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a su ahijado y dejándolo perplejo.

Pero antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de decir algo, su padre y padrino se fueron y lo dejaron con muchas ideas en su cabeza. ¿Pensaban que él estaba con Tom y Severus, ambos, como “pareja”? ¿Y por qué la idea le sonaba bien?

* * *

James y Sirius regresaron a la casa y les dijeron a sus respectivas parejas que aceptarían su castigo. Lily y Remus habían hablado con Bella para esto y James y Sirius pusieron el grito en el cielo.

—¿Estas loca mujer? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —.Grito James.

—Oh, vamos James, no es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes—.

—Pero…—.

—Además, yo te estoy dando el permiso. Y sabes que me gusta “ver”—James trago en seco. A su mujer de verdad le gustaba “ver”.

—¿Remus? ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres otro tipo de castigo? Incluso aceptare dormir en una perrera—Trato Sirius, pero Remus fue inflexible.

—Oh no, Sirius, no te saldrás tan fácil. Sigues en forma y no hay nada que impida que hagas esto si Lily da permiso. Además, se lo deben a Bella. Ella no solo destruyo las películas de Rodolphus sino también, oculto nuestros papeles en sus filmaciones. Ella cuida de sus actores y nunca, ninguno de ellos, excepto Peter por idiota, ha salido “del closet porno”. Todos los que siguieron carreras de actuación normales, siguen siendo “inmaculados y puros” en sus antecedentes—Dijo Remus.

—¿Entonces nadie sabe de nosotros aparte de los demás involucrados? —Pregunto James.

—Y quienes vieron las películas, pero sabes cómo funciona cariño, no eres un actor sino un fetiche y rara vez, el público se acuerda de un rostro—.

Las palabras de Lily, eran insultantes y liberadoras al mismo tiempo para James. Fuera de sus amigos y su hijo, así como los involucrados en la filmación (quienes guardaban esos secretos celosamente), nadie sabía de su pasado. Sirius pareció llegar a la misma conclusión porque su siguiente pregunta era una clara aceptación.

—Bien, de acuerdo, ¿Qué tiene en mente Bella? —.

Lily y Remus sonrieron como el gato Cheshire, lo que no les dio nada de confianza a Sirius o James.

* * *

Lily y Remus, junto con el pequeño Evan, se fueron al día siguiente de la casa de Harry, dejando un gran espacio y Harry se preguntó si había sido buena idea rentar una casa. Había pensado que iban a pasar meses antes de que su padre y padrino se calmaran y ahora, tenía todo este espacio vacío.

Se sentía muy solitario. Pero entonces tocaron a la puerta.

—Tom, Severus ¿Qué hacen aquí? —.

—Queremos hablar contigo de algo, si no es molestia—Dijo Tom, entrando a la casa y seguido de Severus.

Harry hizo té y espero a que los tres tuvieran una taza—¿Qué sucede? —.

—Harry, mientras estuvo el problema con tu familia, Tom y yo acordamos ser un apoyo para ti, pero estábamos en competencia antes de eso—Dijo Severus.

—¿Competencia? —.

—Estábamos intentando conquistarte—Soltó Severus.

—Nos enamoramos de ti, Harry—Continuo Tom—No sabemos cómo, solo un día, nos dimos cuenta de que algo había cambiado contigo y los dos nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustabas—.

—Tom y yo acordamos salir contigo, que nos conociéramos, y luego de un tiempo, darte la opción de elegir a uno de nosotros—.

—Pero luego de estos días y lo que dijeron tu padre y padrino ayer, nos dimos cuenta de que no queremos darte a elegir—.

\--¿Qué están diciendo? —Tom y Severus, rieron quedamente, mientras acorralaban a Harry en su silla.

—Estamos diciendo, Harry, que Tom y yo no queremos darte a elegir, queremos que seas feliz y sabemos que ambos te gustamos—Dijo Severus besando el cuello de Harry y haciéndolo gemir ante la caricia.

—Y como sabemos que ambos te hacemos felices, pues…—Tom mordisqueo el lóbulo de Harry, aumentando sus gemidos—Decidimos que puedes tenernos a ambos—.

—¡Oh Dios! —Severus ya estaba trabajando el cuello de Harry mientras Tom se encargaba de la ropa del chico.

Harry apenas registró cuando se movieron a la sala y habían quitado la mesa de centro y cerraron las cortinas. Ahora estaban los tres sobre la alfombra y Severus ya estaba casi desnudo mientras Tom se estaba quitando los pantalones.

Todo esto era tan irreal que Harry pensó que era un sueño. En esos días de drama, Harry había estado feliz al lado de Tom y Severus, sintiéndose protegido y amado por ambos. Tom era simplemente odioso pero adorable y a Harry el gustaba esa mezcla de arrogancia (bien merecida) con inteligencia. Severus era dulce por dentro pero estoico e impasible por fuera, y tan ardiente cuando se lo permitía, que era difícil no rendirse ante sus encantos. Ambos hermosos a su manera y Harry los quería a ambos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, en medio de todo este drama, que él, que siempre había sido algo manipulador, había caído enamorado de ambos, pero era un desarrollo agradable y muy bienvenido, sobre todo, justo ahora que Tom estaba acunándolo entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba y Severus estaba trabajando su entrada con esos hábiles dedos.

Quién sabe de dónde sacaron el lubricante, aunque en retrospectiva, era evidente que habían planeado todo al detalle, y Harry pronto estuvo lleno de lubricante, distendido y recibiendo gustoso el miembro de Severus, siendo tomado con cariño y firmeza por él, y besado y acariciado hasta la saciedad por Tom.

Cuando Severus llegó al clímax y Harry ya estaba cerca de su segundo orgasmo, Tom y Severus cambiaron papeles y ahora era Tom quién lo estaba poseyendo y llevándolo de nuevo al éxtasis, mientras Severus lo consentía lamiendo sus pezones y el resto de sus puntos erógenos.

Harry gritó esa noche sus nombres, varias veces, mientras el placer invadía cada poro de su cuerpo. La mañana recibió una curiosa escena donde tres hombres dormían sobre una alfombra mullida, miembros enredados unos contra otros, pero con caras de satisfacción total en ellos. Era una buena cosa que fuera verano y la noche hubiera sido cálida.

* * *

Mientras Severus, Tom y Harry desayunaban luego de esa fabulosa noche juntos y acordaban su nuevo arreglo en casa de Harry, desde cómo se iban a repartir las tareas y pagar las cuentas, hasta acordar un nuevo contrato con Bella sobre exclusividad de compañeros de trabajo (no iban a permitir que ninguno trabajara con nadie más), Bella estaba terminando los toques al set de su nueva obra “El retorno de los merodeadores”.

Lily y Remus habían organizado el castigo con Bella y dejaron a Evan al cuidado de Draco, el hijo de Narcissa y Lucius, que estaba de visita con su novio. Para sorpresa de Sirius, el novio de Draco no era otro sino su hermano, que se había divorciado hace meses, luego de que su “esposa” fue encontrada con el administrador del hotel de su familia en Escocia (por la esposa del administrador) y con la noticia de que estaba embarazada y no de su esposo. Los Black iban a pagar por acallar el escándalo, pero Regulus les ofreció otra opción de “escándalo”.

Regulus salió del closet y se divorció “en buenos términos” de su esposa y le dieron al futuro bebé, el título de “heredero”, haciéndole firmar a la mujer un contrato de “vientre de alquiler” (y la cesión de custodia del bebé que ya esperaba), para dos herederos más, uno de Regulus y otro de Draco, con quién Regulus sostenía una relación desde más de un año atrás. De esa forma, tendrían “3” hijos y la mujer salvaría su reputación, ya que no era inusual los divorcios por una definición sexual tardía de parte del marido. Pero un escándalo por infidelidad, acabaría con sus posibilidades de un matrimonio adecuado a futuro.

Mientras los “merodeadores” se cambiaban, Draco y Regulus estaban felices atendiendo al bebé, practicando para cuando llegara su propio “hijo”.

Ya vestidos, Remus estaba feliz con su nuevo traje de lobo gris, Sirius no estaba feliz con su traje de lobo negro y James se veía mucho en el espejo, admirando sus astas y sobre todo, la cola de venado que le habían puesto y que Lily insistió en poner ella misma. Había sido una experiencia irreal, y más por la forma en que le fue puesta. Ni siquiera sabía que existían estos plugs anales o los hubiera comprado hace años, y Lily parecía haber llegado a un acuerdo con Bella para conservar el disfraz.

Lily dijo que James se veía demasiado delicioso como para no usar eso en casa, más tarde. Además, ya había hecho un par de pedidos con Luna sobre unos juguetes muy interesantes que vio en su “catálogo”.

Lily, irónicamente, no estaba nada nerviosa por la filmación, ella tenía un papel muy importante en la filmación. El lugar tenía un trono de follaje, y "piedras" con musgo, pareciendo alguna especie de claro en medio de un bosque frondoso, incluso incluyeron algunos "hongos"y sonidos de naturaleza nocturna.

Bella dijo acción y Lily salió con su traje de “emperatriz del bosque”: un sexy leotardo verde con una “falda” detrás y unas botas decoradas con hojas, el cabello suelto en todo su esplendor rojizo con una tiara de ramas y flores y en la mano, una fusta para castigar a los “animales rebeldes” del bosque.

James fue el primero en ser ordenado a inclinarse y someterse a la voluntad de “la reina” y fue puesto a cuatro patas y preparado por el “lobo negro” quien administraría un castigo ejemplar.

Lily estaba pasándosela fenomenal, viendo a su marido ser penetrado por Sirius, y es que desde que vio la película de su esposo, había tenido fantasías con hacer esto con él. Bella solo lo hizo posible pero Lily era quién debía aceptar la participación, porque James lo haría si ella lo pedía.

Cuando su marido eyaculo, fue el turno del lobo gris de sodomizarlo y Remus le guiño un ojo discretamente a Lily, diciéndole que disfrutara la vista y eso hizo. Finalmente, fue el turno de los “lobos” de ser castigados y la película derivo en que los “lobos” estaban alternando entre ellos las posiciones mientras el venado era tomado como “pareja” de la reina y obligado a complacer a su majestad, dejándole ser montado a placer por su ama.

James tuvo que aceptar que este era el mejor castigo al que había sido sometido en años y pudo ver otras facetas de su mujer, que no sabía que tenía ¡Su mujer era una pervertida! ¡Y a él le fascinaba más por eso!

Bella estaba extasiada, esta película iba a venderse como pan caliente y Lucius ya estaba echándose spray refrescante de aliento y se alegró de haber reservado el set de la filmación de “Master Or Slave” que aún no habían desmontado, porque pensaba que a Cissy le gustaría ese lugar, con todos esos cojines y lámparas, luego de terminar de filmar aquí. Cissy ya estaba pensando en “robarse” la fusta de Lily y azotar un poco a su marido, seguro le iba gustar.


	8. Epílogo

Cinco años desde que Harry empezó su nueva aventura al lado de Tom y Severus, habían pasado y muchas cosas en la vida de él y sus amigos y familiares, sucedieron.

Bella Black retomo el contacto con su marido, y se acercaron lo suficiente para convertirse en buenos amigos… y socios de negocios. Rodolphus había continuado en las películas porno normales pero se había hecho un nombre “respetable” dentro de esa industria, luego de esa ocasión donde Bella lo salvó de las maquinaciones de Peter.

Ella le dio consejos amigables y él escuchó. Eso hizo que sus películas adquirieran otros tintes y empezó a hacerse un nombre de “genio de la industria”, pero su ex-esposa era la reina indiscutible de las películas gays, tanto para hombres como mujeres.

Como fuera, Rodolphus llegó a una asociación beneficiosa para ambos y ampliaron sus propios estudios de grabación y constantemente se “prestaban” actores para sus obras. Ellos llegaron por fin a ser mejores amigos y Bella aprobó la nueva relación de Rodolphus con una mujer que trabajaba de maquillista para él. La mujer era todo lo que Rodolphus necesitaba y Bella estaba sinceramente feliz por él.

Y como no serlo, cuando ella misma era feliz con su propio hombre delicioso y pervertido.

Luna Lovegood, su guionista estrella, un día la invito a cenar a su casa y Bella conoció al padre de la chica, Xenophilius. El hombre era distinto a su hija… hasta que abría la boca. Mientras Luna se vestía de forma única y original, Xenophilius parecía el clásico oficinista hasta que abría la boca y despejaba las dudas sobre su papel en la educación de su hija.

Xenophilius había estado casado una vez, con la madre de Luna, pero la mujer tuvo un accidente en su trabajo, en un laboratorio químico y la pobre murió en una explosión, al intentar contenerla. Salvo muchas vidas, pero perdió la suya a cambio. Xenophilius entonces crio a su hija, con las ideas de su madre y que él compartía. De esa forma, Luna creció siendo abierta, afable y curiosa sobre el mundo que la rodeaba.

Su decisión de trabajar en una sex-shop, que luego ella decidió comprar un par de años después de que conoció a Harry, no le espanto siquiera un poco. Luna había estudiado psicología humana y había empezado una tesis sobre sexualidad en la universidad y ocupo todos sus conocimientos adquiridos en la tienda para escribir un libro sobre sexo y sus “variaciones”, de forma que fuera entendible y menos un “muestrario” de perversiones como hacían la mayoría de los libros.

Luego de esa cena, Bella invitó a Xenophilius al cine, luego ella invito a bailar a un salón de baile antiguo, y luego se fueron invitando uno al otro por unas semanas, y luego terminaron en algún hotel y no regresaron a su casa hasta el día siguiente. Luna pensó que ya era hora y se habían tardado mucho.

En cuanto a la familia de Harry, no hay mucho que contar, Lily y James siguen juntos y felices, criando a Evan y siendo visitados (y visitando también) a su hijo mayor. Harry cena con ellos cada semana y a veces lo acompañan sus novios/parejas/ojalá maridos. James a veces les gruñe pero Lily lo controla muy bien. Aún conserva la fusta de su única película porno que hizo al lado de su marido y conserva una copia que a veces usan cuando están de humor.

Sirius y Remus siguen casados, enamorados y viajando por el mundo, y para bochorno de Sirius, finalmente fue reconocido por una de sus lectoras que también gustaba del BL, pero ella solo le hizo saber que sabía quién era, guiñándole un ojo y deslizándole una copia de su película favorita “El regreso de los merodeadores”.

Sirius se sonrojo, pero firmó de todos modos y le paso la portada a su esposo de forma discreta para que él también la firmara. Remus sonrió y le regreso la película a la chica quién agradeció con una leve reverencia y se fue sin más alboroto.

Como no estaban interesados en la fama, no pudieron saber que habían desplazado a Harry, Tom y Severus de los primeros lugares del ranking durante unos meses cuando se lanzó su “película de castigo”. James había quedado en segundo lugar, Sirius y Remus compartían el tercero y Lily el primero, ya que muchas chicas pusieron en sus comentarios “Quién fuera la reina para castigar a tantos animales tan sabrosos”.

Lucius y Narcissa recibieron el regalo de un nuevo bebé luego de tanto sexo por meses y la pequeña Stella había llegado entre vítores de los amigos de ambos, gritos de alegría de su tía Bella y su hermano sonriendo cuando la cargo por primera vez.

Sobre Draco y Regulus, ellos están casados ahora y tienen a sus tres hijos. La mujer que era ahora exesposa de Regulus, hizo un nuevo matrimonio y está muy lejos de ellos, habían renunciado a la patria potestad de su primer hijo y dándole los otros dos a la pareja. No era del tipo maternal y encontró un hombre que ya tenía hijos y no deseaba más. Afortunadamente para ella, los hijos de su nuevo esposo eran todos adultos e infinitamente más fáciles de complacer que la familia Black.

En cuanto a Harry, finalmente puso su restaurante y contrato a los gemelos Weasley, que quien lo diría, sabían algo de negocios, para poner en marcha su obra. No era un restaurante de lujo, sino uno de comida sencilla, asequible y sabrosa. Estaba afuera del fraccionamiento y la mayoría de sus clientes eran los residentes del mismo, y los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí o los visitantes a uno de los residentes.

Severus llego a un acuerdo con Albus y compro una casa que estaba en los límites de Enchanted Blocks, justo al lado de una parada de autobús, y esta casa era llamada la “cabaña de los gritos” por qué crujía y cuando el aire soplaba fuerte, parecía gritar lúgubremente. Severus pensó que era una idiotez pensar que estaba embrujada y demolió hasta los cimientos el lugar. Luego, construyo en el espacio una casa igual a la demolida, pero mucho más fuerte y adapto las habitaciones a su entero gusto.

El sótano tenía el espacio de almacenaje de su material didáctico y los víveres de las cocinas. La planta baja sería para recibir a los padres y las aulas de enseñanza que era habitaciones cómodas para grupos de no más de 10 niños y un patio trasero muy amplio y con juegos infantiles seguros para varias edades. El segundo piso era para los niños de brazos y fungía como guardería para algunos niños con padres que trabajaban en horarios nocturnos y el ático se usaba como observatorio de estrellas para los niños que se quedaban en la guardería nocturna.

Como Severus era tan bueno con los niños, casi ninguna madre puso objeción con el hecho de que era un hombre y estaba en una relación “inusual”. Cuando alguna madre o padre nuevos se quejaba sobre esto, las demás mamás y papás, cuyos niños estaban felices, alimentados y bien educados por Severus, les explicaban de buena manera, y a veces no tan buena, que Severus era un excelente maestro y educador, y un guardián feroz de los pequeños y que eso debería bastar. Como el preescolar de Severus era popular y tenía altas calificaciones, pocos padres en realidad se resistían o sacaban a sus hijos, y los que lo llegaban a hacer, eventualmente descubrían que no había mejor lugar para sus hijos en todo Londres que en lugar de Severus que llamó “Sasuke Garden”.

Y por cierto, Sasuke se enteró del lugar y retomo contacto con Severus. ese fue un día para marcar en el calendario, ya que Harry y Tom vieron a un Severus muy diferente del que estaban acostumbrados y decidieron que Sasuke era bienvenido a visitarlos cualquier día de la semana.

Tom rento una oficina en el centro y tenía por fin su barra de abogados, contratando a buenos abogados que sabía estaban descontentos en sus actuales trabajos y tenían éxito entre los ricos y poderosos. Tanto éxito, que la familia de su padre le ofreció reconocerlo como heredero de los Riddle, pero él se negó y les dijo que aunque apreciaba la ayuda que le brindaron en su educación, no quería tener que ver con ellos más de lo necesario. Rara vez veía a sus abuelos o primos o tíos y mejor se dedicó a su negocio y a su familia.

Y hablando de familia, Harry tenía una noticia para Tom y Severus, ya que su solicitud de adopción había sido aceptada. Habían tenido que hacer algo vagas las respuestas sobre “estado civil” ya que no estaban casados (no había matrimonios poliamorosos) pero tampoco eran solteros, así que escribieron unión libre, sin indicar que eran más de un individuo bajo la misma casa.

Como fuera, los pequeños gemelos que Harry, Tom y Severus habían decidido adoptar, fueron la causa directa de Evan por ser tan adorable, y es que los tres hombres estaban firmemente en las manitas de Evan, quién era asistía al preescolar de Severus y pronto empezaría su primaria. Severus se derretía de ternura y afecto cada que Evan los visitaba y Tom pronto se encontró en las mismas y luego de hablarlo mucho, los tres supieron que querían empezar a ampliar su familia.

Pero a pesar de la deliciosa vida hogareña, de vez en cuando, Bella les hacía un llamado al set y los tres estaban gustosos de participar en las ideas de la mujer. Ya no por el dinero, porque los tres tenían bastante juntos, y ya no por la emoción de la novedad, ya que tenían una vida sexual muy activa e imaginativa. No, hacían esas películas porque querían que el mundo viera que el amor es más complejo, más variado y diferente, de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Ellos eran una prueba viviente de que el amor puede darse entre más de dos individuos y no por eso, es menos hermoso que otros.


End file.
